


Время вышло

by Marina_ri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: Школьный флинтвуд.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Время вышло

Маркуса Флинта, конечно, нельзя было назвать бабником, ему не до этого – квиддич (тренировки, игры), драки (Слизерин против Гриффиндора, Слизерин против остальных факультетов, квиддичная команда против всех остальных команд). Но все же капитан слизеринской сборной встречался с девочками: Милиссента, Мейдолин – кузина Урхарта, Флоренс Бассет – он с ними, что называется, «гулял».  
Оливер знал об этом, потому что… Ну… Вуд шпионил за Флинтом. Да.  
Он хотел бы этого не делать, хотел бы никогда не встречать в Хогвартсе этого парня, хотел бы не играть против него несколько раз в год, но судьбе плевать, и амуру тоже, если этот паршивец существует.  
Оливер безнадежно влюблен.  
Он часто размышлял об этом и пытался понять в какой же момент некрасивый злобный тролль стал притягивать его, словно магнит, словно у Оливера в позвоночнике металлическая пластина, словно… Словно нельзя жить без Маркуса. Ужасно. Невыносимо.  
Влюбиться в соперника – это катастрофа, влюбиться в парня – это крах, влюбиться в натурала – как там японские маги делали харакири, не прикасаясь к мечу?  
Наверное, все произошло на четвертом курсе. Они продули Слизерину: только что попавшие в команду загонщики Уизли так стремились выпендриться, что пропустили важный бланджер, и Оливера сшибло с метлы.  
Падая, Вуд увидел лицо Марка. Просто так получилось, он пролетал мимо, пока мадам Хуч не остановила его падение. Это лицо впечтаталось в сетчатку, как посмертная маска, как последнее, увиденное при жизни, как тот самый свет в конце того самого тоннеля – Вуд тогда чуть не обоссался от страха.  
Флинт был совершенно перепуганный, насмерть. Рот искривлен в беззвучном крике, глаза огромные, темные, чумные, пальцы стискивали древко метлы с такой силой, что побелела вся ладонь.  
Оливер до сих пор был способен увидеть это лицо, стоило закрыть глаза и подумать о Марке.  
Тогда тело ответило на шок по-своему. Оливер долго не мог выйти из душевой, потому что член просто распирало от прилива крови, стояло до пупка, нагло, не вовремя, подростково.  
Когда виноватые близнецы оставили его в покое и прикрыли за собой дверь в раздевалку, Оливер судорожно обхватил член и за три движения кончил. За долю секунды до оргазма белой вспышкой перед глазами возникло лицо Флинта.  
Флинт понял, что Оливер видел его страх. Флинт мстил. Издевался. Лез драться. Достал подъебками. Он был невыносимым, сволочным, беспардонным, но Оливер, отвечая на колкости, давая сдачи, игнорируя и реагируя, никак не мог перестать думать – он втрескался в Марка до той злополучной игры или все-таки после?  
К пятому курсу стало труднее – стояк донимал, Оливеру паршиво приходилось во время игр, надо было следить за новым ловцом-первокурсником, хоть и талантливым, но невезучим.  
А Флинт занимал все мысли. Он был в мокрых снах, в фантазиях, в воспоминаниях, в страхах – упертый, злой, некрасивый натурал Маркус Флинт.  
Оливер даже не сразу понял, что он «содомит», как брезгливо называл таких волшебников дед. Когда понял – жить стало труднее. Еще труднее.  
К шестому курсу Оливер ненавидел себя, Марка, близнецов, Хогвартс, всех слизеринцев без исключения. Гриффиндорцев тоже.  
Они проигрывали слизням из-за каких-то дурацких историй, типа заколдованной метлы Поттера или проклятого бланджера. И Оливер думал – а как бы он отреагировал, если бы на его глазах человек мог погибнуть? Если бы, скажем, Марк летел с дикой скоростью на встречу со смертоносной землей? Было бы страшно?  
Наверное. Просто ужас от чьей-то близкой смерти, не более.  
Оливеру было стыдно. Стыдно маструбировать под одеялом, представляя жесткую сильную руку школьного врага, стыдно цепляться взглядом за черную лохматую башку в Большом Зале, стыдно трястись перед играми со Слизерином, стыдно хотеть к Марку – просто поговорить, просто дотронуться. Это подпитало бы фантазии, это бы немного облегчило бы ту чувственную тягучую муку, агонию, в которой корчился и сгорал Оливер.  
Вранье. Стало бы хуже.  
И Вуд пикировался с Марком, отвечал на тычки и удары, дрался – а потом стоял под холодным душем, потому что синяки, которые оставлял Флинт, горели огнем, посылали во все тело негу и стыдливость, заставляли снова и снова дергать член в зудящей страсти достичь облегчения, но вместе с облегчением приходил ужас.  
Было страшно – прожить так всю жизнь. Страшно, поскольку Марк должен был выпуститься в этом году. Страшно, что все это так и останется фантазиями, запретной любовью, злыми слезами в подушку и бессильным воем в пустых коридорах.  
Оливер решил попробовать. В конце концов, наложить на Флинта Обливиате он сумеет, наверняка это заклятье придется использовать всю жизнь – стирая память магглам, магам, всем свидетелям и партнерам – чтоб никто не знал: бравый Гриффиндорский капитан – гей.  
Оливер просидел всю тренировку слизней на трибунах. Слизеринцы орали, матерились, обзывались, но избить или прогнать Вуда не решились – все же мадам Хуч могла услышать потасовку – она полировала метлу в своей подсобке недалеко от первых рядов.  
Вуд пытался читать, перелистывал страницы «Квиддич сквозь века», но никак не мог сосредоточиться. Собственно, эти идиотские посиделки были направлены на то, чтоб Марк сам попытался поговорить с ним, подкарауливать вражеского капитана не хотелось.  
Но Марк после тренировки ушел быстрым шагом в подземелья, даже не зайдя в раздевалку, и Оливер совсем упал духом.  
Он просидел на чертовых трибунах до самого вечера, слепо глядя в книгу, размышляя о несправедливости судьбы и причудливой воле случая – ну почему же Флинт?  
От ветра болели уши, казалось, продувает голову насквозь, шарф Оливер забыл, слишком нервничал, а тонкий капюшон мантии не спасал.  
Оливер достал палочку и зажег маленький Люмос – тепла он, конечно, не давал, но стало чуть уютнее сидеть на ледяной скамье, слушая как под трибунами завывает ветер и шуршит песок.  
\- Эй!  
Флинт стоял рядом. Оливер снял капюшон, видимо, из-за шума ветра и маленького обзора он и не услышал шагов.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты собираешься тут сидеть до нашей завтрашней игры с воронами? Если так – то меня это не устраивает.  
\- Почему?  
Оказалось, что застыли не только уши, но и язык. Он почти не ворочался во рту – большой, холодный. А, Вуд же хотел поговорить.  
\- Флинт, я…  
\- Ты на хера тут носом водил всю нашу тренировку? Что вынюхиваешь, ущербный?  
Черт. Ну как с ним говорить? Отвечать на оскорбления или бросаться на шею?  
\- Марк…  
Вопросительно изогнутая бровь Флинта могла бы составить конкуренцию Малфоевской, только гримаса получалась страшная. Опасный.  
\- Мы можем поговорить? Где-нибудь не здесь?  
\- О чем, Вуд? Где «не здесь»?  
\- Ну… в Хоге где-нибудь, на седьмом коридор заброшенный, там никого нет.  
На самом деле можно было затащить Флинта под трибуны, но Оливер очень замерз.  
\- О чем нам говорить? – Флинт насупился и смотрел теперь исподлобья тяжело, зло.  
\- А ты чего вернулся?  
\- Перчатку забыл, смотрю – ты сидишь, думал ты примерз к лавке. О чем говорить?  
Теперь Оливеру казалось, что он проглотил какое-то насекомое. Оно ворочалось в желудке, изредка вытягивало свои ноги или даже клешни и царапало изнутри живот. А еще оно мешало говорить.  
Забыл ли Марк на самом деле перчатку? Почему его волновало, что Оливер примерзнет к лавке? Нет, это надо решить.  
Оливер встал и кивнул в сторону замка.  
\- На седьмой. Сейчас. Я объясню.  
И пошел вперед на негнущихся ногах, боясь оглянуться. Сзади раздался мат, удар тяжелой подошвы о деревянную поверхность и над ухом зашуршало шумное дыхание.

***  
В заброшенном коридоре седьмого этажа было пыльно, широкие подоконники обваливались потихоньку, разбитые горгульи и каменные рыцари обветшали, гул шагов нервировал и заставлял втягивать голову в плечи.  
Оливер вдруг понял, что они с Флинтом одни, что можно протянуть руку и дотронуться до резкого лица Марка. Вуд остановился, прижался задницей к подоконнику, наплевав на грязь, и сипло сказал:  
\- Ты мне нравишься.  
Флинт прищурился, наклонил ухо в сторону Вуда и переспросил:  
\- Чего?  
Оливер откашлялся, пару раз набрал и выпустил из легких воздух, и выпалил громко, обмирая от эха, от страха, от безнадежности затеи, от невозможности ответа.  
\- ТЫ! МНЕ! НРАВИШЬСЯ!  
Впиться в изумленный рот, в холодные шершавые губы оказалось легче, чем признаться. Марк не отвечал, и прошла, видимо, маленькая такая персональная вечность Вуда, за которую Оливер успел только лизнуть нижнюю губу и сжать своими губами верхнюю, стукнувшись неуклюже зубами о крупные зубы Марка.  
От копчика вверх поднималась горячая волна, согревая даже уши – Оливер чувствовал, как они пылают позорно, но близость Флинта, сам факт их контакта вынес Оливеру последние мозги.  
Марк оттолкнул его, сильно, чуть не выбив спиной Оливера стекло. Он вцепился в отвороты школьной мантии Вуда и держал его так – не разрешая приблизиться, брезгливо морща нос.  
\- Ты охуел, Вуд? – коротко выдохнул Флинт, и Оливер, почему-то, совсем от этого слетел с катушек.  
Он дернулся вперед, вынуждая Марка согнуть локти, приближаясь к нему вплотную. Спасительная мысль об Обливиате мелькнула, успокоив, разрешив, и умчалась, смытая волной нетерпения, возбуждения, обломками самоконтроля.  
Оливер сразу опустил руку вниз, обхватывая сквозь брюки член Марка. Даже не эрегированный, он оказался здоровым, и Оливер застонал, не выдерживая напряжения.  
Он тер, стирал ладонь о ширинку, о плотную ткань, царапал пальцы о молнию, не обращая внимания на то, что Флинт пытается его отодрать от себя, говорит что-то, рычит и ругается.  
Оливер умудрился расстегнуть ширинку Марка, въехать задницей на подоконник и обхватить талию Флинта ногами, притягивая его к себе, приковывая плотно – казалось, что у него свело все мышцы, и врагу не вырваться из захвата, никак, никогда.  
Вуд пытался целовать рот Марка, но губы двигались, зубы смыкались, мелькал кончик языка, капитан говорил что-то, выплевывал слова, боролся, и никак не получалось ткнуться губами в эти подвижные шершавые губы.  
Тогда Вуд открыл рот:.  
\- Прости, Марк, прости, я так долго ждал, я не могу больше терпеть, я сдохну, мне надо потрогать тебя. Разреши, Марк-Марк-Марк, не вырывайся, это быстро, я постараюсь, будет хорошо, я обещаю, ты так мне нравишься, Марк, так нравишься, ты самый лучший, я с ума по тебе схожу…  
Поистине – заклятье Забвения – потрясающая вещь. Можно безнаказанно нести то, что рождается между ребер, то, что само вылетает изо рта, то, что раньше томилось под спудом правил, комплексов, задавленное образом маскулинного бравого вожака, то, что хотелось сказать всегда, всегда. Слова, которые лопалось на языке шипучими конфетами, откровения, разъедавшие гортань, признания, мешавшие выдохам и вдохам – все это сейчас можно, потому что скоро Флинт забудет все это безумие, срыв, секс, если это, конечно, он.  
Оливер двигал рукой яростно, забыв о себе, довольствуясь только прижатыми бедрами, он даже не попытался расстегнуться, было достаточно доставить удовольствие Марку. Не задумываясь о смысле, доказывая, что весь этот лепет – правда.  
И тут Флинт пришел в себя. Он заорал что-то типа: «Гомик проклятый, отвали от меня, педрило!!!» - и оттолкнулся от Оливера, вырываясь, скидывая его ноги с талии.  
Флинт занес для удара кулак, и Оливер зажмурился рефлекторно, но тут на пальцы, которые так и не покинули ширинки Марка, брызнуло горячим, Флинт охнул и как-то осел вниз, его член выскользнул из ладони Вуда.  
\- О, Мерлин… – с неподдельной мукой в голосе пробормотал Марк, и сделал шаг назад, запахнул уличную мантию и рванул за угол, его быстрые шаги взорвали коридор, и все стихло.  
Никакого Обливиате Вуд, конечно, не наложил. Можно было бы догнать Марка, или вызвать его из подземелий, устроив бучу, но Вуд этого не сделал.  
Он глотал слезы, уткнувшись лбом в ледяное стекло – неиспользуемые этажи не отапливали.

***  
Если сказать, что Маркус Флинт был выбит из колеи – это стало б преуменьшением нынешнего и прошлого веков.  
Марк не мог заниматься, не мог тренироваться, не мог спать, не мог думать, общаться с командой и друзьями он тоже не мог. И с девушками встречаться – тоже.  
На следующий день после инцидента с чокнутым Вудом, Марк пригласил Флоренс в Хогсмит.  
Маркус шел рядом с Бассет, выслушивал ее трепотню, потом терпел обиженное молчание, потом наблюдал уход – спина у Флоренс была красивая, но в целом Марк совсем не жалел, что только что расстался с красивой слизерникой на год его младше. Красивая слизеринка была дурой, и еще она…  
Она никогда не затрагивала в разговоре личное.  
О, Марка это всегда устраивало – он не выносил разборок, разговоров о чувствах, признаний, всякой такой шелухи.  
Но этот словесный понос, который он наблюдал в коридоре седьмого этажа - заводил. Стоило Марку вспомнить парочку выражений, которые употребил тогда Вуд, и вставало, как по команде.  
Марк был уверен, что он не гомик. Ему нравились девушки. Нравились пухлые мягкие губы на члене, нравилось вести рукой у девчонки между ног и наблюдать, как она розовеет, нравилось тискать грудь, нравилось, как девичьи соски торчат сквозь майку, стоило только подразнить их пальцами.  
Но то, что Марк испытал в коридоре с Вудом не шло ни в какое сравнение со всем предыдущим опытом. Да и было-то что? Вуд вцепился, как клещ и отдрочил насильно – кому рассказать – оборжуться. И не поверят, скорее всего.  
Невозможно представить сдержанного капитана грифонов, вытворяющего такое, несущего пошлый сексуальный бред, признающегося в…  
Э.  
В любви? Да нет же. Он сказал: «Ты мне нравишься». Слава те, Мерлиновы яйца.  
Мысль о подлой гриффиндорской шутке появилась и пропала, слишком больными и сумасшедшими были глаза Вуда, такое не отыграть.  
Рассказать кому-то об инциденте и ржать потом вместе со всей гостиной Марк не мог – было нечто, ставящее его ну если не на одну ступень с Вудом, то определенно на одну лестницу – Флинт кончил. Вуд - нет.  
Впереди маячила игра с грифонами, избегать Вуда вечно не получилось бы, но Флинт был решительно настроен именно это и делать – избегать Вуда.  
Правда, кажется, Вуд тоже избегал Марка.  
Они разлетались в разные стороны, стоило завидеть друг друга в толпе, они обедали в разное время, то один, то другой появлялся в Большом зале, и исчезал, завидев врага.  
Им отлично удавалась такая тактика вплоть до того момента, пока они не пересеклись в классе Снейпа, и он (всегда Снейп!) не назначил им совместное взыскание.  
У шестого курса шли сдвоенные с Гиффиндором Зелья, а Флинт сидел на задней парте и пытался написать декану отчет о работе команды, Снейп сказал, что не выпустит его из кабинета, пока отчет не будет готов.  
Как назло Дерек прицепился к Оливеру с какими-то подколками, песенками и прибаутками на тему близкого проигрыша красно-золотых.  
Вуд сорвался в момент, словно только того и ждал – одним прыжком оказался возле Дерека и сжал его горло. Подобное поведение в классе Снейпа было равносильно самоубийству, но декан находился в подсобке. Впрочем, он всегда имел феноменальный слух.  
Чтоб оторвать Вуда от Дерка надо было коснуться пальцев на шее загонщика, но Флинт почему-то решительно не мог этого сделать.  
Он просто подлетел к дерущимся и рявкнул, понижая голос до сиплого шепота:  
\- Отпусти его, Вуд!  
\- А то что? – спросил тягуче-угрожающе Вуд, глядя ненавидящими глазами в посиневшее лицо Дерека. Это было страшно.  
\- Ол, пст! – шикнул долбаный заучка Перси Уизли, и пальцы Оливера разжались. В класс вошел Снейп.  
Дерек с кашлем согнулся пополам, под парту, а Вуд с Флинтом оказались стоящими друг напротив друга.  
Дерек кашлял так громко, что Марк еле-еле расслышал наказание: три вечера отработки для него и семь для Вуда. Прек-рас-но!  
Влип.

***  
Оливер был готов приползти к Снейпу и умолять его увеличить наказание, но только чтоб исполнять его одному – мысль о двух часах с Флинтом в замкнутом пространстве пугала до усрачки. Сердце перепрыгивало удар, пальцы немели, липкий пот выступал на спине, и холодные мерзкие капли стекали по позвоночнику.  
Лучше еще раз навернуться с метлы. Нет, еще десять раз! И один раз насмерть – тогда не придется идти вечером на отработку.  
Оливер сидел на кровати, обхватив колени и заторможенно думал, что надо закрыться пологом и не выходить до самого вечера. Но тело словно парализовало, воля сдала позиции без боя, и Оливер не мог пошевелиться.  
В спальню вошел Перси и кинул быстрый взгляд на Оливера из-под очков.  
\- Эй… Ол! Что с тобой? Ты сам не свой последнее время. Можно?  
Перси остановился рядом. Он явно хотел сесть на кровать Вуда, но Оливер не мог себя заставить кивнуть или прогнать Уизли. Странное оцепенение не отпускало.  
\- Ты не заболел? – Подтянув форменные брюки, Перси сел напротив, на кровать Сэма Марлоу.  
Оливер разлепил пересохшие губы, но ничего не сказал, только мотнул головой отрицательно.  
\- Не хочешь разговаривать?  
Оливер вздохнул. Как хорошо было бы выкинуть это из себя, рассказать кому-то, кто сможет поддержать, кто даст совет, кто просто хлопнет по плечу и скажет: «Все нормально, Олли, это не страшно, ты все равно отличный парень, а Флинт пусть кусает локти!»  
Да, Перси точно не являлся таким человеком. Не было такого человека на горизонте тухлой жизни Оливера Вуда.  
\- Перси, мне на отработку к Снейпу сейчас. Так что…  
\- Понятно.  
Перси поправил очки и ушел на свою кровать. Старина Перси.  
Оливер сходил в душ, собрался, было, надеть белую рубашку – мать говорила, что она идет ему невероятно, но разозлился на себя, на Флинта и Снейпа, и пошел, как был, в старой, клетчатой, фланелевой, которую носил между душем и постелью.  
Флинт сидел на корточках возле кабинета Снейпа, прислонившись спиной к стене. Арестантская какая-то поза. А ведь Флинт и есть – будущий бандит. С такими замашками, с такой родней – гнить ему в Азкабане.  
Вуд передернул плечами, мысль отрезвила, охолонула. Он уселся на пол как можно дальше от Флинта – если Марк сидит тут, значит, Снейп еще не звал их.  
Оливер разглядывал стену напротив, факел, бронзовое кольцо непонятного назначения, торчащее из стены, и остро жалел, что не надел-таки белую рубашку.  
Вообще в этом позорном происшествии в коридоре седьмого этажа был один крохотный, мизерный плюсик. Они с Маркусом перестали ругаться.  
Оливер сделал вдох и задержал воздух в легких. Лучше бы ругались, тогда было хоть какое-то подобие контакта.  
\- Джентльмены?  
Снейп приглашающе распахнул дверь, и Оливер зашел в кабинет, пропуская далеко вперед Марка.  
\- Мистер Флинт, я сокращаю вам наказание до одного вечера, а вам, мистер Вуд, увеличиваю до десяти.  
\- Но у нас игра! Тренировки!  
\- До одиннадцати.  
\- Да, сэр! – Оливер скрипнул зубами и уставился в пол. Его переполняла ненависть, и Флинта он сейчас ненавидел не меньше Снейпа.  
\- Котлы, джентльмены, – коротко сказал Снейп и ушел к себе.  
Оливер потер глаза, поежился зябко, и по большой траектории обошел стол. Никакой магии, мочалка, вода и едкий порошок – и так до самого отбоя. А, да, все это рядом с Флинтом.  
Вуд ожеточенно тер круглый закопченный бок котла, радуясь полутьме – его щеки горели огнем, член болезненно вжимался в край стола. Говорят, работа отвлекает. Бессовестно врут.  
Марк был в черной водолазке под горло, которую Оливер на нем ни разу не видел. Флинт засучил рукава, и можно было видеть, как сокращаются и расслабляются мышцы под смуглой кожей.  
Оливера вело натуральным образом. Кровь бухала в ушах, заглушая все звуки, тело мелко дрожало, хотелось до воя, до зубовного скрипа, и Оливер все сильнее вжимался пахом в твердый край стола.  
\- Прекрати на меня пялиться, Вуд, дыру просмотришь! – вдруг сказал Марк, разворачиваясь всем корпусом к Оливеру. Сказал смущенно, неловко. Надо было ему ответить что-нибудь ехидное, но во рту мгновенно пересохло, язык прилип к небу и не отлипал.  
Оливер опустил глаза и продолжил тереть блядский котел. Одна отработка вместе с Флинтом. Одна. И потом ничего этого не будет – смущающих рук, круглого затылка, жесткой линии челюсти – можно будет спокойно работать.  
Ничего этого не будет?  
Оливер заскулил беззвучно.

***  
Марк не смог бы внятно ответить на вопрос, зачем он надел на отработку к Снейпу водолазку, подаренную модницей-теткой. Когда Вуд приперся в застиранной древней рубашке, стало совсем неуютно, но что-то менять уже было поздно.  
Почему-то Марк думал, что Вуд, оставшись с ним наедине, снова начнет приставать, но ничего не произошло – Оливер тер свои котлы, пыхтел, дергал головой, откидывая со лба отросшие волосы, и только кидал вороватые взгляды.  
Марк пытался сообразить: влюблялся ли он когда-нибудь, или нет. Кажется, нет. Разрыв с Мейдолин был болезненным, она шикарно делала минет и вообще была приятно-молчалива, но ничего похожего на любовь не наблюдалось среди малочисленных эмоций Флинта.  
Да какие эмоции?! Он капитан, к нему прикованы взгляды не только всего факультета, а всей школы! Как и к Вуду, кстати.  
Вообще Вуд постоянно сбивал мысли Флинта, о чем не думай. Спортивное соперничество, конечно, играло роль, но Вуд всегда бил по больным точкам – в драках ли, в пикировках ли. Он умудрялся доставать Марка одним насмешливым взглядом, и черт побери – никому такого больше не удавалось.  
Марку никогда не пришло бы в голову подумать о Вуде, как о сексуальном объекте. Но теперь, после той кошмарной исповеди Оливера все как-то перевернулось.  
И эти взгляды!!!  
\- Прекрати на меня пялиться, Вуд, дыру просмотришь!  
Оливер вскинулся, глаза забегали, и где тот насмешливый жесткий соперник, тролль его задери?! Верните!  
Вот оно.  
Марку не хватало этих ссор, словесных боев, драк. Ему не хватало достойного соперника. И как это Вуда угораздило оказаться пидором?  
Марк забивал голову мыслями, стараясь не разглядывать в блестящей поверхности банки с пеной отражение Оливера. Хотелось повторить, вытянуть из Вуда эту цепочку бессвязных бессмысленных слов, увидеть его обалдевшее лицо, испуганное, отчаянное, ощутить в штанах его руку.  
Это заразно? Салазар! Проклятье…  
Швырнуть тряпку в недомытый котел оказалось сложнее, чем притянуть к себе за ворот Вуда и поцеловать его.  
Целовать Вуда вообще оказалось как-то легко, естественно, словно это нормально, ха!  
От одной реакции Оливера можно было обкончаться. Вуд тут же выронил свой котел, обхватил Марка за шею, впечатался пахом в бедра – о, бедный мальчик, как же ты с такой эрекцией въебывал тут?  
Ни одна девчонка не всхлипывала «Марк!». Ни одна не терлась всем телом так нетерпеливо, словно мечтала об этом всю жизнь. Черт, ни одна не выглядела так беспомощно и при этом так жестко, как Вуд.  
И оно снова полилось, пока Флинт разрешал опять расстегнуть свои брюки, опять запустить в трусы пальцы, опять обхватить член мозолистой ладонью.  
\- Марк, Марк, хочу-хочу-хочу, дай же, да, да, вот так, так, хорошо? Хорошо? Еще? Да-да-да, я не могу, дьявол, не могу…  
Все было так и не так. Теперь Марк обнимал Оливера, подставлялся ему, выпячивал бедра, приспускал штаны, чтоб Вуду было удобнее, гладил его по шее, заглядывал в распахнутые глаза, в запрокинутое лицо, ища и находя подтверждение: Ол не врал. Не разыгрывал. Не паясничал. Все по-четному, и сейчас…  
\- Вуд, мать твою! – не самые лучшие слова благодарности, но Марк плохо соображал, спазмами выплескиваясь опять-опять-опять в руку Вуда.  
Скрип половиц отбросил их друг от друга, Оливер схватил уже вымытый котел и принялся его надраивать, размазывая по нему сперму Марка, не замечая этого, а Марк вжикнул молнией и отвернулся от двери, не в силах смотреть на Снейпа сейчас.  
\- Мистер Флинт? О, прекрасно. Вы свободны. Что за запах в кабинете?  
«О, милый декан, это моя сперма, которую Вуд сейчас вытирает с пальцев тряпкой».  
Надо же было ТАК вляпаться!  
Марк вышел из класса, удивленно прикидывая, что Вуд пока ни раз не получил нужной разрядки.  
Флинт дошел до спальни, открыл дверь и замер, вглядываясь в темную засыпающую комнату. Блять.  
Вуд вышел из кабинета Снейпа через сорок минут. Не замечая в нише Флинта, он стукнул кулаком по стене, потом поднес к носу пальцы и понюхал – наверняка пахло мылом.  
Оливер пошел в сторону Гриффиндорских спален шаркающей походкой старика, и вот это было ну совсем не правильно. Не хватало еще сломленного врага, к чему тогда нужен враг?  
Флинт пошел за Вудом, и Оливер оглянулся резко, напряженно. Он снова был собой, был готов к опасности, был готов драться.  
Но увидев Марка – потух.  
\- Пошли. На седьмой. Сейчас.  
Этого не надо было делать по нескольким причинам и главной из них было то, что они шлялись после отбоя. Никто из них не был старостой, никто бы их не отмазал. Но Флинт привык отдавать долги.  
Подсадить Вуда на тот же подоконник, как маленького, развести в стороны его колени, увидеть облегченное «ДА!» в карих глазах, расстегнуть брюки, задрать дурацкую клетчатую рубашку и повторить все то, что делал Оливер – рукой обхватить твердое, и как себе, как себе, сильно и ритмично, слушая глухие стоны, видя, как он пытается сдержаться, как кусает губы, защемляет зубами щеку изнутри, как плавится, как отдается, как дергает бедрами навстречу.  
Ни одна девчонка… да что уж там! Ладно. Вуд был великолепен даже когда молчал, когда перестал нести эту порнографическую чушь, когда просто доверился.  
Внезапно Вуд замычал, стискивая зубы, и на пальцах Марка осталось вязкое, жаркое, белое, пахнущее сексом, пахнущее дрочкой и немного мылом.  
Вуд приоткрыл губы, и Марк отшатнулся.  
\- У тебя кровь! Во рту.  
Оливер удивился, исследовал языком рот, а потом сплюнул красным на пыльный пол.  
\- Щеку прокусил, – сказал растерянно, и с Марком вдруг что-то случилось. Он поцеловал окровавленные губы, чувствуя себя вампиром, он касался губами лица Вуда, тычась, как щенок, в щеки, в лоб, в брови, в нос, он обхватил ладонями затылок Оливера и не думал, совсем-совсем.  
\- Марк… Марк… господи…  
Когда странный порыв прошел, Марк сделал шаг назад. Было стыдно и совершенно непонятно – вот что это на него нашло?! Самым правильным было бы убрать кровь Вуда с пола и проводить его, расплавленного, размазанного, до гостиной.  
Марк выбирал верные пути только на поле. Поэтому он снова попятился, как раньше, и сбежал позорно, слыша спиной, не ушами:  
\- Маркус!

***  
Вот теперь… Вот теперь Оливер получил материал для фантазий, снов и мастурбации.  
Если раньше встречаться с Марком было испытанием для нервной системы, для красноречия и выдержки, то теперь у Вуда тупо включался нижний мозг и отключался верхний, совсем. Впору пускать слюни и дебильно гыгыкать.  
Беда была в том, что Марк вел себя так, словно ничего не произошло. Он даже начал встречаться с новой девчонкой, естественно слизеринкой, из своего выпускного класса. Да, девочки любят победителей, а после разгромной игры с Хаффлпаффом, где барсуки размочили счет за три минуты до окончания матча, Слизерин вообще вырвался по очкам далеко вперед, и спасти Гриффиндор могла только победа в матче.  
Раньше Оливеру снился квиддич. Его могло озарить во сне, и он вскакивал, чтоб записать стратегию, новый прием или новую расстановку игроков.  
Теперь Оливеру снился только Марк. Марк рычащий, кончающий, Марк, мастурбирующий, Марк целующийся.  
Вуд стал избегать любого общения, подолгу торчал в душе, сидел на кровати с закрытым пологом, и народ занервничал.  
Первыми к Вуду подкатили близнецы и бесцеремонно спросили, кто же она? Они предложили на выбор пять приворотов, два отворота, несколько мерзких гадостных примочек, и, получив в ответ раздраженную отповедь, удалились, пожимая плечами.  
Перси попытался вывести Оливера на разговор, когда они в библиотеке писали эссе по Истории Магии, но Оливер закрыл книгу и молча ушел, оставив Перси растерянно моргать ему вслед.  
Кэтти Бэлл не сильно отличалась от близнецов в плане такта, и тоже спросила, не влюблен ли капитан. Анжелина хлопнула Вуда по плечу и шепнула, что все печали – ерунда, и если что – она поможет снять грусть-тоску.  
Из команды к нему не подходили только Алисия и Поттер, который был занят своей странной жизнью. Но Оливер все равно был ему благодарен. За равнодушие.  
Вуд никогда не умел притворяться. То есть, поиграть в крутого при стычке со слизеринцами, включить ботаника при ответе Бинсу – это легко, но делать вид, что ему хватило разовой судорожной дрочки – нереально.  
Хотя Вуд не смог бы сказать, чего в точности он хочет. Встречаться с Марком? Трахнуться с ним пару раз до его выпуска? Идти вместе по жизни, «пока смерть не разлучит нас»? Бред, бредовейший бред, идиотизм!  
Но Оливеру было болезненно мало.  
А Марк снова его избегал.  
Бегать за ним, как девочка – не хотелось. Писать письма и назначать встречи – стремно, Марк мог не прийти. Других приемлемых вариантов Оливер не знал, и маялся, маялся исходя на пот и возбуждение, член истекал смазкой днями и ночами, снова было стыдно и страшно – неужели это навсегда?  
Прокушенная щека болела, Оливер постоянно трогал языком язвочку, и она потому не заживала, окрашивая железным привкусом всю еду.  
Оливер сделал все, что мог. Больше от него ничего не зависело.

***  
Марк смотрит на Гвен Глоссеп и думает, что у Вуда над верхней губой пробивается пух, нежный, каштановый. Он опускает глаза и видит, как его член исчезает между красных губ Гвендолин, она слишком слабо их сжимает, свои красные губы.  
Марк думает, что они с Гвен созданы друг для друга, у нее, в отличие от Марка, мелкие зубы – отец будет рад, отличная партия, жаль, что Глоссеп не обращала на него внимание раньше.  
Или это Марк не обращал внимание на Гвен? Марк слишком много думает в тот момент, когда головка его члена елозит по небу чужого рта, женского рта.  
Марк думает, что Вуд ни с кем не встречался в Хоге. Кажется, черная загонщица не прочь, но, как Марк мог заметить, ее послали.  
Марк пытается представить свою жизнь с Гвендолин Глоссеп, свадьбу, детей, дом, довольного отца. Гвен с хлюпаньем выпускает изо рта его член и спрашивает прямо:  
\- Ты собираешься спустить, или мне тут вечность корячиться? У меня щеки сводит.  
Марк улыбается, механически растягивая губы, и Гвен пугается, бледнеет, а ее красный рот кажется еще ярче.  
\- Давай я… э… рукой, а?  
Марк не против. Правда, он давно забыл, зачем они здесь, с Гвен, на седьмом этаже в заброшенном коридоре.  
Флинт смотрит на пол, там темнеет бурое пятнышко крови, Вуд не убрал за собой, скоти… Ааааах!  
Оргазм такой яркий, что Марк отбивает себе затылок, запрокидывая голову назад. Он хочет отблагодарить Гвен и тянет руку ей под юбку, но она морщится, убирает заклинанием сперму с пальцев и говорит:  
\- Все нормально, я обойдусь. Мы еще встретимся?  
Марк отрицательно качает головой и видит облегчение в глазах девчонки. Никаких домиков и детишек. Отлично.  
Флинт очень благодарен Гвендолин, он только что поймал интересную мысль.

Вуд не делал попыток сблизиться, встретиться, он теперь играл в игру: «У меня частичная потеря зрения». Он все время отворачивался, смотрел в другую сторону, уходил, и Марк даже поверил бы в этот театр, если бы Вуд не вздрагивал всем телом, когда видел Флинта. Дрожь начиналась от стоп, пронизывала все туловище и заканчивалась где-то над макушкой, сотрясая воздух. Ну а потом – «мне в другую сторону», «я тебя не вижу», «я очень занят».  
Если бы не эта чертова трясучка Вуда, Марк бы заработал комплексы, как самый паршивый дрочер Хогвартса. Флинт усмехнулся дурацким мыслям. Надо было проверить все до конца.  
Посылать сову другому ученику Хога всегда казалось Флинту бредом. Типа как связываться по каминной сети с соседней комнатой. Но приблизиться к Оливеру Марк так себя и не смог заставить – черт его знает, почему. Просто становилось неуютно, хотелось перенять игру грифонского капитана и быстренько свалить. Ерунда какая-то.  
Что толкнуло Марка к написанию шифровки – тоже было непонятно, но прямой текст не вышел. Ну просто перо отказывалось писать, вот и все.  
Безликие цифры были проверкой Вуду, проверкой себе, и к тому же шифр – это безопасность.  
Успокоив себя таким образом, Марк выпустил сову, отправился в гостиную, по дороге подмигнул Гвен, флиртующей с молокососом Забини, и прошел в спальню.  
В желудке екало и тянуло, на любой шум Марк дергался, и это состояние решительно ему не нравилось.  
Он обругал себя последними словами, цыкнул плевок сквозь зубы и пошел на поле – полет прочищал мозги.

Оливер смотрел на записку. Без подписи, сова местная, но сомнений почему-то не было – от Марка.  
Надо только развернуть.  
\- Ол, от кого? – Перси заглянул через плечо, и Оливер сам поразился скорости, с которой он сунул записку в карман.  
\- От тайного поклонника, Перси!  
\- Ну, знаешь… Ты отшучиваешься или огрызаешься, или зависаешь, глядя в одну точку, меня достало вокруг тебя прыгать!  
Перси отодвинул тарелку, сердито вылез из-за стола и отправился на улицу.  
Оливер почувствовал себя последним гавнюком.  
\- Перси! Подожди, я с тобой!  
Они спустились с крыльца, и Оливер поежился, глядя в небо – весна никак не хотела наступать, что-то мокрое летело в лицо, а шарф он снова забыл. Перси шел медленно, осторожно ставя ногу при каждом шаге, и Вуд плелся рядом. Он совсем не хотел лишаться друга, пусть даже он и не мог с ним поделиться тем, что горело за сеткой ребер.  
\- Ты правда влюбился, Ол?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Близнецы говорят.  
\- О, да. Они, конечно, эксперты в этом.  
\- А я влюбился.  
Оливер резко остановился и уставился на Перси. Чушь какая-то.  
\- Пенелопа.  
\- Ну, вы же с ней переписывались летом, так?  
\- Да.  
\- Ну, я… в смысле, что… я думал, что это давно случилось.  
\- Нет. То есть, возможно, это случилось давно, но я осознал это совсем недавно.  
\- Так почему ты расстроен?  
\- Она воспринимает меня как хорошего собеседника, не более.

Оливеру удалось развернуть письмо только перед сном. Он ошарашенно уставился на ряд цифр: 7, 11, 22.00

Марк ушел в подземелья в 23.30. Вуд так и не появился.

***  
Вуд разгадал значение цифр на рассвете, потому что заснуть он так и не смог – валялся с закрытыми глазами в полудреме и разглядывал яркие цифры на внутренней поверхности век. 7, 11, 22.00  
Последняя – это стопудово время. Одиннадцать, может быть, число – Оливер в своей агонии совсем сбился и выпал из календаря. А вот семь…  
Семерка ассоциировалась только с несчастным седьмым этажом, и Оливер усиленно думал, пока не понял, что все просто – это и есть седьмой этаж. В записке указывалось место и время встречи. Блять!!!  
\- Перси… Перси! Уизли, ну проснись!  
\- М? Что, я проспал? Вуд?!  
\- Тихо-тихо. Прости меня, какое сегодня число?  
\- Что?  
\- Число. Сегодня. У меня был календарь, так я найти не могу…  
\- Сколько времени?  
\- Да неважно, сейчас обратно спать ляжешь.  
\- Ты совсем того, Ол?  
\- Возможно. Около пяти сейчас.  
\- Тогда уже двенадцатое.  
\- Дьявол!  
\- Да что случилось?!  
Перси сел на кровати и принялся шарить на тумбочке. Оливер подал ему очки и обреченно плюхнулся рядом на матрас.  
\- Я идиот, Перси.  
\- Допустим, – Перси поправил дужку на ухе и очень внимательно посмотрел на Оливера.  
\- Чего там допускать… братцы твои правы. Про меня. И я только что все проебал. Перси, скажи мне, почему я такой уебок?  
\- Не матерись, не люблю, ты же знаешь.  
Оливер только кивнул, не отрывая ладоней от лица.  
\- Что случилось-то?  
\- Неважно.  
\- Непоправимое?  
Вуд замер. Перси умел это – проанализировать ситуацию и одним замечанием или вопросом все расставить по местам.  
\- Уизли! Ты лучший! Спокойной ночи!  
\- Псих.  
Близнецы проговорились на одной пьянке по случаю победы над Равенкло.  
\- Фред! Эй…  
\- Командир? Опять на тренировку затемно?!  
\- Нет. Мантию. Сейчас же! И я клянусь до конца года давать вам поблажки!  
\- И весь следующий год тоже! – рыжий мерзавец уже проснулся и что-то там вычислял в своей рыжей бесстыжей голове.  
\- Окей. Давай иначе. Если ты не поделишься мантией-невидимкой, то я вам с братом спуску не дам, пока не выпущусь! Будете у меня до обмороков тренироваться.  
\- На.  
\- Под матрасом? Ты хранишь такой артефакт под матрасом?!  
\- Ну и что? Никто не найдет.  
\- Так, ладно. Спи давай. И забудь, что я приходит.  
\- Не обещаю, – осклабился Фред, но Оливер этого уже не слышал.

Марк заснул сразу же, как его голова коснулась подушки. Он не привык ждать, не привык анализировать поведение других людей, переживать не привык, а уж тем более не привык думать в таком странном ключе об Оливере Вуде.  
Почему-то идея о том, что Оливер не разгадал шифр, оскорбляла самого Марка – неужели он собирается связаться с таким тупым придурком?  
Впрочем, Марк и сам не был уверен, с кем там он собирается связаться и зачем.  
Но в любом случае Вуд не пришел, за полтора часа Марк успел взобраться на эмоциональный Эверест и рухнуть с него без страховки вниз, поэтому, совершенно измученный, забылся сном тут же, как в поле зрения появилась подушка.  
Проснулся он от чужого присутствия. Инстинкты сработали отлично, в комнате был кто-то чужой, но Марк никого не видел в неверном утреннем свете.  
Он сел на кровати, вытащил из-под подушки палочку и сказал:  
\- Ну?  
\- Вот ты параноик, Марк! – Оливер Вуд нагло стоял посреди слизеринской спальни и сворачивал какую-то тяжелую темную ткань.  
\- Ого! Где раздобыл? – спросил Марк, потому что башка еще была мутная со сна. Вуд никак не мог попасть сюда, во-первых, потому что должен был, просто обязан был обладать чувством самосохранения, а во-вторых он не знает пароля. Наверное.  
\- Я за Снейпом проскочил, – поведал шепотом Вуд, отвечая на не заданный вопрос и не отвечая на заданный.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Палочку опусти.  
\- Еще чего! – буркнул Марк, но палочку все же отвел в сторону, не выпуская ее из рук, впрочем.  
\- Седьмой этаж, десять вечера, вчера?  
\- Долго думал?  
\- Если честно, да.  
Оливер прошел к кровати Марка и теряя остатки благоразумия уселся у него в ногах.  
\- Так, хватит. Если наши проснуться, тебе мало не покажется, а Снейп нас прикроет, если ты тебя тут уроют.  
\- Что предлагаешь?  
\- Семь, двенадцать… э… – Маркус глянул на тумбочку, где лежали часы, – пять тридцать.  
\- Отлично! Только ты уж пригнись, нам тут вдвоем будет мягко говоря тесно.  
Это был очень-очень странный опыт – идти, согнувшись, прижимаясь к Вуду боком, слушая его свистящее дыхание. Вуд вообще оказался очень шумным – сглатывал, вздыхал, хрипел, спотыкался, так что Марк остановился возле доспехов и скинул мантию.  
\- Нет, это нереально. Ты толкаешься и шумишь, как хвосторога, если ее дернуть за хвост!  
\- Я просто… извини. Не могу с тобой рядом идти.  
\- Это поче… а.  
Вуд попытался натянуть рубашку до колен, но Марк все понял, и вдруг завелся сразу до ста, потяжелело в районе копчика и стало тесно в брюках.  
\- Ладно, давай так, тут два шага осталось, – буркнул Марк и пошел вперед, не оборачиваясь.  
Чертов подоконник был вехой, верстовым столбом, «их местом», и Оливер стянул с себя рубашку, как только поравнялся с ним.  
\- Марк… иди сюда.  
Было странно слушаться Вуда и понимать, что на самом деле они слушаются друг друга.

***  
Вуд начал стонать сразу же, как Марк дотронулся до его голого бока – ладонью провел от пояса штанов до подмышки. Оливер выгнулся навстречу Марку и без спросу запустил руки сразу в трусы, сжимая член.  
Потом развернулся в танцевальном па, дернул на себя Флинта, прижимая его к подоконнику, и потянулся целоваться.  
Какофония звуков продолжилась, усилилась, и Марку вдруг показалось, что он оглохнет сейчас от бормотания Оливера, от звуков поцелуев, от трения голого торса о ткань его свитера, от стонов, выдохов, понуканий. Этого было как-то слишком много, но Марк разрешил себе наслаждаться всем, что происходило, иначе он не сделает выводов от встречи.

Вуд запускает язык в рот Марку, и это непривычно, но приятно, потому что можно вытолкнуть этот хамоватый язык, но в последний момент не отпустить, втянуть, зажать зубами, забраться самому в рот Вуда, трогая изнутри прокушенную щеку, ровные гладкие зубы, губы, шершавое небо.  
Вуд толкает Марка, край подоконника впивается в ягодицы, а Оливер все прижимается и прижимает, прилипает всем телом и вдруг перестает терзать член, запускает обе руки под свитер – одна ладонь теплая, вторая ледяная, Марк вздрагивает.  
Оливер задирает свитер, раздраженно дергает его вверх, и Флинт снимает его, путаясь в рукавах и вороте, швыряет раздражающую шмотку на рыцарское копье.  
Вуд зажмуривается и словно ныряет – рвется к шее Марка и целует ее исступленно, ласкает языком, прикусывает, и спускается, спускается, спускается вниз!  
Марк охает, когда язык Оливера касается ореолы соска, Вуд прижимается животом и бедрами, не переставая мучить сосок, он мычит и стонет, словно это доставляет нереальное наслаждение ему.  
Марк запрокидывает голову, чувствуя, как Вуд целует место, где глубоко внутри соединяются ребра, как это называется? Солнечное сплетение. Целует живот, рушится на колени и берется за ремень Марка. И смотрит. Снизу вверх. «Можно?»  
О-о-о-о, черт!  
Марк помогает Вуду справиться с ремнем, с молнией, с трусами, переступает, пачкая в пыли одежду, и она остается лежать на полу рядом – вывернутым комком.  
Оливер берет в рот совсем не так, как девчонки. Он снова задирает голову и шепчет смущенно:  
\- Извини, я в первый раз… – и можно кончить вот прямо сразу, прямо на смущенное лицо Оливера, прямо без касания.  
Оливер обхватывает головку – крепко, кладет пальцы на ствол – по одному, начиная с мизинца, надавливая. А потом что-то такое делает ладонью, что Марк не выдерживает, дергается вперед, и Вуд давится, кашляет.  
\- Э… извини.  
\- Сочту за комплимент, – все еще кашляя, говорит Оливер и снова насаживает рот на член. У него зажмурены глаза, он снова стискивает кулак, то нажимая внизу большим пальцем, то поглаживая, и у Марка перехватывает дыхание – это слишком хорошо.  
Вуд сконцентрирован, и Марк заворожен этой сосредоточенностью и глубиной – в конечном счете, Ол берет очень глубоко, Марку кажется, что он чувствует головкой, как расслабляется горло, и член задевает влажные стенки.  
Важно не опозориться и не спустить вот так сразу, но Оливер стонет горлом, Марк чувствует вибрацию звука всем членом, налитой веной, и тут Вуд тянет вторую руку вниз и сжимает себя сквозь штаны.  
Это непристойно, это как если бы девчонка ласкала себя там, пока сосет, но ведь Вуд не девчонка, и пора бы уже перестать думать о слабом поле и признаться, что с Оливером все острее, ярче, сильнее и невероятнее.  
Вуд двигает головой, периодически останавливается и дышит тяжело вокруг члена, Марк думает, как же можно терпеть так глубоко его… ну, у него не маленький, да. Девчонкам иногда больно. Вот, снова девчонки!  
Вуд сжимает свои яйца через ткань, и Марк не может смотреть больше на его мучения.  
\- Расстегни. Давай, ну чего ты? Хочешь подрочить? – это самая длинная фраза, которую он сказал во время траха. Зря сказал.  
Оливер тут же дергается назад, выпускает член, и он торчит нагло – красный, мокрый – перед губами Вуда.  
\- Марк, о проклятье, Марк… – Ол мгновенно выпрямляется, сдергивает с себя брюки, роняет их рядом с Марковыми и мастурбирует совсем близко – протяни пальцы.  
Флинт теряется. Ему жаль, что его больше не трогают, он восхищен бесстыдством вражеского капитана, а, на фиг, при чем тут квиддич! Он хочет помочь Оливеру, хочет помочь себе, хочет смотреть и хочет действовать, а Оливер снова все решает за них обоих.  
Он прижимается пахом, вжимает член в член, и это так невероятно, что Марк орет, словно ему через задницу в пенис пропустили разряд огненного заклятья.  
Марк шлепает ладони на ягодицы Оливера и трет себя им, направляя, задавая ритм, трахая членом его член, не оставляя между ними зазоров, не пропуская воздух.  
Голова Оливера падает Марку на плечо, он прикусывает кожу возле шеи и мычит, а скольжение становится совсем легким, по сперме, по их поту.  
Марк, кажется, кончает не от трения, а от зубов Вуда на шее.

***  
\- Скоро народ встанет.  
\- Да.  
\- Надо будет на завтрак прийти со всеми.  
\- Да.  
\- Вуд, ты нормально вообще?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты можешь… уй… приклеился... чуть отодвинуться?  
\- Да. Ой, прости, у тебя палочка близко?  
\- Сейчас почищу. Не дергайся.  
Они разлепились, и Вуд потянулся к брюкам, но Марк удержал его за руку, подтащил к себе снова и замер, словно хотел поцеловать, но не решался.  
Надо было сделать так, чтоб это чудо повторилось. Оливер понимал, что только теперь все стало совсем сложно, он снова на крючке.  
\- Марк, я хочу, чтоб мы трахнулись. Нормально, как это бывает… Ты хочешь?  
Было понятно, что все это для Флинта слишком непривычно, слишком неожиданно, слишком быстро. Но оставалось два месяца, два! И все. Флинта не будет в школе. Оливер торопился, он знал, что торопится, он знал, что это потрясающая удача – то, что они стоят тут близко-близко, и это совсем не драка, но он не мог притормозить.  
Два. Чертовых. Месяца.  
Марк пожал плечами. Оливер постарался отбросить последний стыд и шепнул в раздвинутые губы, в неправильный прикус:  
\- Я хочу тебя внутрь. Чтоб ты был во мне. Чтоб ты меня трахнул.  
Ну, собственно, все. Последний Рубикон.  
Оливера трясло от стыда, от мучительной откровенности, от неприятной роли соблазнителя, он понимал, что сейчас тупо разревется, потому что это все слишком позорно, слишком наизнанку.  
Флинт моргнул раз, другой, третий, прищурился, вглядываясь в лицо Вуда, сомкнул и разомкнул губы, вдохнул сильно носом, так что ноздри на секунду залипли.  
А потом поцеловал Оливера очень осторожно, нерешительно, не по-флинтовски.  
\- Мне надо подумать.  
В любое другое время Вуд нашел бы штук десять оскорблений, касающихся этого «подумать», теперь же он кивнул обреченно и пошел одеваться.

Гриффиндоская спальня шестикурсников уже встала, и Перси округлил губы, когда Вуд ввалился на негнущихся ногах, не выспавшийся, чумной, схватил полотенце и рванул в душ, оттолкнув Марлоу.  
Сэм раздраженно скрестил руки на груди и обернулся к соседям.  
\- По-моему наш капитан вконец охуел, никому так не кажется?  
Оливер не слышал, что ответили Сэму соседи, он ожесточенно тер себя мочалкой, не в силах избавиться от ощущения, что вот теперь он окончательно и бесповоротно подставился своим признанием, сделался уязвимым, ведь Марку плевать. Марк все равно натурал. Марк… У, будь оно все проклято!  
На завтраке Оливер специально устроился спиной к слизеринскому столу, он даже не видел, был ли Марк на завтраке.  
К нему подсел Джордж, скривился, глядя, как Вуд мешает ложкой овсянку, и шепнул прямо в ухо:  
\- Где мантия?  
\- Ой, дерьмо. Извини, я после занятий отдам. Замотался.  
\- Еще бы, – усмехнулся Джордж и спросил, понижая голос до свиста: – И как прошло?  
\- Отвали, Уизли! – громко сказал Оливер, чувствуя, что срывается. Мгновенная тишина возвестила о том, что все факультеты услышали разборку за Гриффиндоским столом.  
\- Неладно что-то в Датском Королевстве! – пропел мерзкий Малфоевский голос, и Зал снова зашумел, наверное, обсуждая Оливера. Вуд надеялся только, что у школы найдутся другие темы для разговора, например, Гарри Поттер, снова что-то натворивший.  
\- Джордж!  
\- Да пошел ты, капитан, – нарочито весело ответил охотник, и удалился со своим братом на улицу.  
\- Ол, ты на тренировке с ним поговори, близнецы отходчивые, – посоветовал Перси, и Оливер подскочил на скамье. Он забыл про тренировку. Впервые. Напрочь.  
\- Э… Если бы я не знал тебя шесть лет, Вуд, я бы решил, что ты забыл про квиддич, – заметил задумчиво Перси, и Оливер кивнул.  
\- Я забыл, Перси. Я забыл. Я вообще забыл! Я бы просто не пришел…  
\- Ты не скажешь ведь, кто она, да? – Перси протирал очки краем мантии, и Оливеру захотелось сказать ему. Так захотелось, что зачесались зубы, и он потер кончиком языка альвеолы, бугорки за зубами.  
Перси вздохнул, водрузил на нос очки, сделал замечание мелкому Криви, который пытался подобраться с колдоаппаратом к дружной золотой троице, и сказал, вставая из-за стола:  
\- Вижу, что не скажешь. И это наталкивает меня на подозрения, приятель. Но я в твои дела не стану лезть.  
Оливер в очередной раз почувствовал себя дерьмом.

Марк наблюдал в маленькое окно под крышей замка, как Вуд тренирует команду. Меньше всего это было похоже на то, что Вуд тренирует команду – он сидел на трибунах, кутался в шарф, и очень редко дергал подбородком, освобождая закрытые шарфом губы, и что-то говорил.  
Поттер был хорош, он четко, даже как-то автоматически ловил снитч, а вся остальная команда грифов явно была не в форме.  
К Вуду то и дело подлетал кто-то из девок, и Марк даже заплатил бы денег, чтоб узнать, о чем думает Оливер.  
К концу тренировки Вуд сел на метлу, отпустил всех, кроме близнецов, и долго разговаривал с ними в воздухе.  
Когда до Марка дошло, что он уже гребаную тучу часов не выкидывал из своей головы Вуда ни на минуту, он разозлился.  
Зачем это все? Разве Марку нужны эти сжигающие отношения, нездоровая страсть, нужен этот ненормальный Вуд? Разве все это приведет хоть к чему-то хорошему, хоть кого-то из них? Разве не закончится это безумие через месяц, когда начнутся выпускные?  
«Я хочу тебя внутрь».  
Это противоестественно, это осуждается магическим сообществом, от этого не родятся дети, это грязно.  
«Чтоб ты был во мне».  
Это мерзко, и это – враг, это проклятый Гриффиндор, это чертов Вуд, это не может быть хорошо.  
«Чтоб ты меня трахнул».

Марк больше не может противиться, он мастурбирует, глядя на Вуда, который снижается, спрыгивает с метлы и идет в раздевалку. Разрядка слабая, механическая, не интересная.  
Напряжение она не снимает.

***  
Теперь Оливеру было мало просто снимать возбуждение в душевой. Да, он все так же представлял Марка, так же кончал, шипя его имя, но этого было недостаточно.  
Оливеру хотелось целоваться.  
Он впивался зубами в собственные пальцы, представляя, что это губы Флинта, горизонтально прижимал ко рту средний и указательный, проталкивал между ними язык. А кроме того, он абсолютно не представлял, как это – трахнуться по-настоящему.  
При мысли о достоинстве Флинта, которое растянет задницу и войдет внутрь, становилось страшно и беспокойно, но член каменел, и внутри пульсировало нетерпение.  
Вуд решил попробовать.  
Он сунул в рот указательный палец, смочил его обильно слюной и поднес к анусу. Потом спохватился, мокрой рукой дотянулся до палочки и наложил запирающее на хлипкую дверь душевой.  
Толкать палец внутрь было неудобно, и Оливер опустился на корточки, а потом и вовсе, качнувшись вперед, сполз на колени и прогнулся.  
Палец не проталкивался, и Вуд снова облизал его, а затем размял, погладил сжатое колечко. Было очень-очень приятно.  
Постепенно мышцы расслабились, и палец на фалангу проскочил внутрь. Это было так здорово, что Вуд замычал и подвигал пальцем, растягивая себя. Стенки оказались гладкими, упругими, стискивали плотно, и Оливер другой рукой обхватил торчащий член.  
Нужно было увеличить скольжение.  
Вуд вынул палец, капнул на него жидкого мыла из флакона, и нерешительно коснулся дырочки. Вроде бы не щипало, и палец вошел внутрь легко и быстро. И глубоко.  
Ох.  
Что-то было там, внутри, что-то, требующее прикосновений, и Вуд согнул-разогнул палец, проталкивая его глубже. Вскоре он был насажен до самой ладони.  
Внутри начало пощипывать, но тянущее жаркое удовольствие было слишком сильным, чтоб останавливаться, и Оливер протолкнул второй палец.  
Черт. Он выгнулся еще больше, отклячил зад и стал трахать себя левой рукой, сжимая все сильнее правую.  
Хотелось большего, но и это было волшебно. Совершенно непонятно, как огромный толстый пенис Марка сможет туда протиснуться, но когда картинка мелькнула перед глазами, Ол быстрее заработал обеими руками, весь пах и зад горели огнем, предоргазменный вихрь закрутился внизу и рванул на бешеной скорости брызгами спермы.  
Оливер сполз по стенке на пол и сжался под острыми струями.  
Унизительно.  
Безумно хорошо.

Флинт трахнул Милиссенту Буллстроуд по старой дружбе. Милли была нетерпелива, и при этом равнодушна. Она, конечно, дала, но все время смотрела так, словно делает огромное одолжение.  
Раньше за ней такой наглости на наблюдалось, впрочем, она сильно похудела за то время, что рассталась с Марком – может, у нее повысилась самооценка?  
\- Слушай… – начал, было, Флинт, когда она молча встала и повернулась к нему, чтоб Марк застегнул молнию на платье. Марк послушно дернул собачку вверх, защемив случайно пепельные кудряшки, закрывающие шею. Милли зашипела и гневно взглянула на Марка.  
\- Извини. У меня вопрос, ответишь?  
Милли сбавила обороты, села рядом с плюхнувшимся на подушки Флинтом и кивнула.  
\- Девчонкам не нравится трахаться? Вот ты же не… не… Черт. Ты кончила?  
\- Нет, – Милли усмехнулась, но взгляд ее как-то потеплел.  
\- Почему? – Марк краснел, злился, не знал, куда девать глаза, клял себя за неуклюжую попытку выяснить правду, и не понимал, зачем она ему понадобилась.  
\- Ну, ты мало что для этого сделал. Но не переживай, не все девчонки такие. Наверное. Да и это не самоцель.  
\- Что?  
\- Оргазм.  
\- А зачем тогда? – Марк правда не понимал.  
\- Ну… близость. Желание нравиться. Приятно видеть, как на тебя реагирует парень.  
\- Ясно.  
\- Не мрачней. Все нормально. Ты, кстати, хороший любовник, не грузись.  
\- Милли, я не понимаю. Как же – хороший, раз ты сказала, что…  
\- Забей, а? Я уж и не рада, что тебе ответила. Все в порядке.  
Милиссента поцеловала Марка, нашарила туфли под кроватью и вышла, на прощанье улыбнувшись.  
Зря Марк это затеял – разговоры, проверки. Теперь он не мог перестать думать, как бы отреагировал Оливер – страстный, больной Оливер Вуд. Как бы он отреагировал на полноценный секс.

***  
Еще несколько таких недель Оливер не выдержит. Если они снова начнут избегать друг друга, нарочито не замечать, прятать глаза, Оливер поедет крышей совсем.  
Но от него снова ничего не зависит. Это достало, но так и есть – он дал Марку все вводные.  
Снейп на отработках изгалялся, как мог, команда без капитана вечерами халтурила, учеба оказалась заброшена, и единственным, из-за чего Вуд еще держался, был онанизм.  
Утром в постели, пару раз днем, когда между Зельями и Трансфигурацией удавалось заскочить в туалетную кабинку, и вечером, перед сном – в душе или за пологом кровати. В душе получалось ярче – можно было использовать мыльные пальцы.  
А на последнюю отработку к Снейпу приперся Флинт.  
\- Мистер Флинт?  
\- Сэр, я пришел предложить помощь.  
\- Кому? – Снейп с интересом наклонил к плечу голову.  
\- Э… Вуду, сэр. Все же мы тогда были оба виноваты.  
Оливер был так рад видеть Марка, что не сразу сообразил: со Снейпом такие дела не прокатят. Он наверняка теперь подозревает их, и хорошо, если в каком-нибудь школьном проступке или желании подраться после отработки.  
\- Не могу не оценить такую похвальную честность. Любопытно только, почему вы так долго ждали, мистер Флинт. Но вот, прошу вас.  
Снейп махнул рукой в строну стола, на котором выстроились в множество рядов разномастные флаконы. Надо было рассортировать их по размеру, цвету и толщине стекла – для этой цели на двух других столах стояли коробки.  
У Оливера уже кружилась голова и мелькало в глазах разноцветное, но когда Марк вошел в кабинет – сонливости как ни бывало.  
Снейп не ушел. Он уселся за стол и принялся проверять работы третьекурсников, размашисто черкая в пергаментах и водя своим длинным носом по самым строчкам.  
Поговорить с Марком не было никакой возможности, оставалось только переглядываться.  
Оливер поймал взгляд Флинта и дернул подбородком. Мол: «Ты чего тут?»  
Марк пожал плечами и понес в коробку красный высокий флакон.  
Нда.  
Оливер минут пять бегал со стеклом Снейпа туда-сюда, но потом не выдержал и перехватил Флинта у дальней коробки.  
Он поднял плечи и развел руки: «Какого?..»  
Флинт опустил взгляд, а потом вдруг сделал это. Жест.  
Он сжал неплотно кулак левой руки, засунул в него указательный палец правой, подвигал им туда-сюда, и пошел как ни в чем не бывало относить зеленый пузырек размером со спичку.  
Оливер согнулся бы пополам от смеха, если бы.... Это было ужасно похабно, это было плебейски, это было убого. Но это сработало. Вуда заколотило от возбуждения, и он выронил темно-синюю бутылочку.  
Снейп поднял голову на звон и увидел, как Оливер пытается с помощью «Репаро» собрать осколки.  
\- Зря стараетесь, мистер Вуд, это закаленное стекло, его не восстановить.  
Оливер сглотнул горькую слюну – голос декана Слизерина не предвещал дальнейшей счастливой жизни.  
Флинт застыл, и только переводил взгляд со Снейпа на Вуда и обратно.  
\- Ладно, на сегодня достаточно, мистер Вуд, приходите завтра в то же время.  
\- Но… Но сегодня же был последний день! – Оливер очень старался, чтоб негодование не изменило голос, со Снейпом лучше было не спорить, не возмущаться, вообще не связываться.  
Профессор выразительно посмотрел на стеклянную пыль у ног Вуда и уткнулся в ученические работы.  
\- Доброго вечера, профессор! – сжав зубы, попрощался Вуд и вышел из класса Зельеварения.  
Флинт выкатился через минуту.  
\- Ты чего так долго?  
\- Убирал за тобой, – буркнул Марк и они застыли, не глядя друг другу в глаза. Но Оливер не мог позволить себе ждать так долго – оставалось меньше полутора месяцев. Он улыбнулся и повторил пошлый жест Марка.  
\- Отвратительно выглядит! – заржал Марк, и они рванули на лестницу, не обращая внимания на то, куда она движется. Главное, что там никого нет, и можно, наконец, целоваться.

***  
\- Ол… Вуд... погоди же, ну!  
Вуда корежило, он снова плыл, что-то бормотал, прилип к Марку весь и, кажется, ничего не соображал.  
\- Черт, вот ты горячий, как же я с тобой справлюсь… – это охолонуло Оливера, и в глазах появился проблеск разума.  
\- Ч-что? Что-то не так?  
\- Все так, но нам бы не на седьмой.  
\- А к-куда?  
Вот это вот вудовское заикание, этот скачущий кадык могли возбудить, наверное, даже Снейпа.  
\- В Выручай-комнату пошли!  
\- Ой, – совсем по-детски удивился Вуд, – а она есть? Ты знаешь где?  
\- А близнецы тебе не сказали? Дерек несколько раз их засекал после отбоя, но поймать, конечно, не смог.  
Пройти три раза мимо стены оказалось непросто: Флинту теперь еще острее казалось, что это безумие заразно. Хотелось обхватить Вуда, устроить ладони у него на заднице, притянуть к себе и сосаться с ним до посинения.  
Хотелось сделать это: трахнуться. Марк не представлял себе – каким образом, не понимал, как это вообще может быть, но до озноба жаждал завалить Вуда прямо на полу.  
Они расцепились и прошли мимо стены. Чувствуя на себя жадный взгляд Оливера, Марк сдержал недостойный порыв взять его по-детски за руку.  
Комната оказалась обставлена по-спартански и оформлена в цвета Слизерина.  
\- Ух ты! – восхищенно присвистнул Ол, закрывая за собой дверь, с ликованием посмотрел на высокую полутороспальную кровать.  
И тут он притормозил.  
То ли испугавшись, то ли смутившись, Оливер отошел от Марка и направился к кровати – в обход. Комната казалось маленькой, но Вуд все равно умудрился встать максимально далеко от Флинта, разглядывая подсвечник, прикрепленный к стене.  
\- Эй? Ты чего?  
\- А? Все в порядке.  
Марк попытался подойти, но Оливер быстро сделал как бы случайный шаг, снова отдаляющий его от Флинта.  
Понять это было невозможно. Разбираться со сложным внутренним миром Оливера Вуда не хотелось, хватило девчоночьих вечных заморочек.  
Марк вздохнул устало и прошел к кровати. Сел, повозился, достал из кармана брюк флакон и поставил его на скромную тумбочку.  
\- Что это?  
Вуд даже пытался не смотреть на Марка, всецело поглощенный рисунком обоев.  
\- Масло. Я у Снейпа спиздил, затем и приперся на твою отработку. А ты думал – я себя виноватым чувствовал? Слушай, ты передумал, что ли? Чего ты там стоишь?  
Оливер дернулся, втянул голову в плечи и подошел к кровати, оставляя между собой и Флинтом тумбочку. Взял флакон, открыл, понюхал, и поднял, наконец, голову. Нет, Марка решительно не устраивал этот затравленный взгляд.  
\- Я пойду, ладно. Ты сам же… а, чего я… чувствую себя каким-то…  
Марк встал с кровати и дернулся к двери. Надоело. Чуть не ебнулся за это время, а теперь кажется, что он собрался насиловать Вуда, дьявол его забери!  
\- Марк, я просто струсил, стой!  
Тьфу. Марк вообще не понимал свихнувшегося гриффиндорца. Ладно, зассал, но зачем признаваться в этом?! Да еще Флинту…  
Оливер подошел вплотную, посмотрел отчаянно в глаза и дернул полы рубашки в разные стороны. Пуговицы послушно расстегнулись, и Вуд стянул рубашку с плеч, обнажая белую футболку.  
\- Слушай, ты разберись, надо тебе или нет. Как выяснишь – скажи.  
\- Не смей уходить! – рыданием сквозь зубы. Псих, как есть псих. Марк не выдержал, ну он не чурбан железный, все-таки.  
Взял лицо Оливера в ладони и застрял взглядом на пухлых губах. Вспомнил, как скользили они по его члену, и тогда Вуд не истерил, не замыкался, тогда он дрочил себе, и ему нравилось, Марк может дать руку на отсечение, потому что такое не сыграть!

\- Ты чего дуришь? – спрашивает Марк прямо в эти сжатые губы, и они расслабляются, приоткрываются. Флинт чувствует теплый выдох на своем лице.  
\- Не прав, – говорит Вуд. – Извини, – говорит Вуд, и его губы двигаются на каждом звуке. – Так долго ждал, перенервничал, – говорит Вуд и тянется целоваться.  
Они за секунду возвращаются на ту позицию, с которой начали перед дверью в Выручай-комнату: Вуд стонет, трется о Марка, трогает его всего, и Флинт вдруг очень остро понимает, почему распсиховался Вуд.  
\- Я осторожно, да? Скажешь, если будет плохо, да?  
Хорошо, что Ол не говорит в ответ «да», это было бы похоже на издевку. Он просто кивает.  
Марк сам тянется к ремню Оливера, расстегивает его быстро и запускает ладонь в трусы, оттягивая брюки. Вуд пытается дернуть молнию вниз, раздеться, но Марк не дает – ему нравится так, когда ладони притиснуты к паху брюками, стесняя движение.  
Вуд прижимается к рукам, толкает Марка, шипит, закрывает глаза, и Флинт начинает процесс.  
Рубашка Оливера летит на спинку кровати, сверху падает слизеринская форменная, галстуки мешаются. Марку неудобно, и он бьет Вуда под коленками, роняя на кровать.  
Тот ахает и сразу раскрывается, лежа – снимает футболку и оставляет руки над головой, роняя белый ком на пол. Приподнимает бедра, помогая Марку стащить с себя брюки с трусами. Трясет длинными ногами, спеленатый, пока Флинт борется со своими штанами. Когда Марк нависает над ним – давно твердый, решительный, нетерпеливый, Вуд разводит ноги.

Оливеру стыдно за истерику, за разработанную пальцами задницу, стыдно за свою готовность продать весь свет, лишь бы Маркус уже приступил, дотронулся, сделал хоть что-то, а не раскачивался, хмурясь и не касаясь.  
\- Марк! – Оливер опускает руку, не в силах ждать, и касается члена. Флинт следит за его пальцами, а потом отталкивает руку Вуда и накрывает его член своей ладонью. Да. Вот так… Так хорошо.  
\- Ну, давай, скажи мне. Я масло принес – все, дальше не знаю.  
Оливеру нравится, как Марк злится – за свое незнание, неумение, за масло это дурацкое. Если он ослабит сжатие, Оливер скажет, что делать.  
Марк не ослабляет и не останавливается, и Вуду приходится вцепиться в его руку.  
\- Погоди… Фуф. Сейчас пальцами, масло капни. Но… – Оливер пугается, и начинает бормотать бессвязно, – я могу сам себя подготовить, если тебе неприятно, я вполне…  
\- Тшш… Не тарахти. Я ничерта не понял. Масло, пальцы, да?  
Оливер кивает. Голос пропадает враз, словно Марк заколдовал его этим своим «не тарахти».  
Флинт исчезает из поля зрения и чувствования, Оливер смотрит в белый потолок. Белый, как в больничном крыле.  
Откашливается и спрашивает в воздух:  
\- Какого цвета потолок в подземельях?  
От появившегося Марка пахнет маслом, а еще – смущением. Он шумно, как тюлень, выдыхает, и ануса Вуда касается скользкое. Оливер одновременно закрывается – внутри, и открывается – снаружи. Ему стыдно и очень-очень-очень хочется. Кажется, он успел приучить себя к оргазму с пальцем в заднице.  
\- Разного. Потолок.  
И палец Флинта оказывается внутри.  
\- О, да, глубже! – оно само, Оливер не виноват. Не надо было экспериментировать. Бедра подбрасывает вверх, насаживая зад на палец, и Оливер видит изумленное лицо Флинта.  
\- Ты совершенно непредсказуемый гавнюк, – бухтит Марк и начинает двигать рукой, трахая Вуда, и это слишком.  
Оливер обхватывает свой член и выстреливает спермой, не в силах удержать крик. Марк отклоняется, но пара капель попадает на щеку, Вуд видит это, и кончает, кажется, вторично – во всяком случае, оргазм уносит на второй виток.  
Когда все заканчивается, он лежит, расслабленный, а Марк тыльной стороной ладони вытирает сперму со щеки и смотрит ошалело на свою руку.  
\- Я не верю, что это так хорошо.  
\- Может, не всем? – кажется, Оливер сорвал голос, это хрипение – вовсе не то, как он говорил раньше. – Давай, только надо больше. Два, три.  
\- Пальца? – уточняет Марк, и Оливеру иррационально хочется заржать. Наверное, от смущения.  
\- Погоди, – шепчет он и тянет на себя Марка, затаскивая на кровать. У Флинта ледяные пятки, и Оливер накрывает их зеленым одеялом, а потом ныряет вниз и берет в рот толстый большой член.  
Под одеялом душно, Марк держит голову Оливера за волосы и толкается в горло, но это совсем маленькое неудобство, Вуду даже нравится чувствовать гладкую головку и сжимать ее гортанью. Правда, надо уточнить…  
Оливер откидывает одеяло, выпускает изо рта член и спрашивает, теряя голос окончательно:  
\- Хочешь кончить?  
И Флинт нажимает на плечи Вуда, однозначно отвечая на вопрос.

Когда Марк выгнулся, подбрасывая Оливера и чуть не выскальзывая из его рта, Вуд подумал, что счастлив. Задыхающийся, мокрый, давящийся соленым фонтаном спермы – счастлив.  
Несмотря на то, что Марк скоро уйдет из школы. И сейчас главное – не потерять контроль и не лезть целоваться. Также нежелательно укладываться к Марку на плечо. Все равно.  
Оливер осторожно опустился рядом с Флинтом, который выравнивал дыхание шумно, и вновь уставился в белый потолок.  
\- Давай. Ну?  
Оливера подтянули близко-близко и положили его голову на жесткий сгиб локтя. А потом взяли за подбородок, задрали лицо и поцеловали.  
Марк был спокойным, уверенным, расслабленным, и Оливера дернуло спросить:  
\- Ты со своими девками тоже так лежишь после траха?  
Маркус изумленно поднял брови и пожал плечами, голова Вуда дернулась, и он зажмурился. Нельзя сгорать в ревности, он ни на что не имеет права. Вот сейчас хорошо и надо радоваться.  
Оливер потянулся поцеловать Марка, и тот с готовностью приоткрыл губы.  
\- Скажи… – вдруг, откашлявшись, начал Флинт, – … скажи, а почему… ну, почему я?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну, ты же красавчик. С тобой любая девчонка будет встречаться, ваша Джонсон уже вся искрутилась хвостом перед тобой.  
\- Не замечал… – удивленно просипел Оливер. Все же голоса очень не хватало. – Стой, ты считаешь меня… э…  
\- Я не понимаю, что ты там сипишь! – решительно сказал Флинт и отвернулся.  
Оливер задохнулся. Это было больше того, о чем он мог мечтать и фантазировать. И пусть оно все скоро закончится, но у него это есть. Сейчас. Вот сейчас.  
Он перевернулся, придавил Марка к кровати и принялся целовать его исступленно, сползая с поцелуями вниз.  
\- Ол, э… э… ты что… ох…  
Оливер целовал темные соски, живот, бедра, мошонку, потом отвел и согнул правую ногу Марка и принялся целовать внутреннюю сторону бедра, спускаясь все ниже, лизнул под коленкой, потом ткнулся губами в щиколотку, круглую гладкую косточку – обвел ее языком и дернулся наверх, снова зацеловывая все тело Марка, а Флинт только вякал что-то нечленораздельное:  
\- Ол, ну ты что… так нельзя… это неправильно… ну не надо, эй… не надо... ох.  
Оливер подтянулся на руках, упираясь в матрас по обе стороны от талии Марка, и опустил голову. Снова вылизывая яйца, член, дурея от того, как тот набухает во рту, как увеличивается на языке, как скользит в глотку.  
\- Что же ты делаешь, черт тебя дери… Ол… Еще!  
Оттянуть яйца, сомкнуть губы у самого основания, задыхаясь и возбуждаясь снова, смаргивая непонятные слезы, непрошеные, лишние. Счастье.  
\- Иди же сюда! – попросил Марк, такого голоса у него никогда не было, мольба и приказ, черт…  
\- Ляг. А то все снова кончится. Где масло? А, ага. Лежи! Лежишь?  
Оливер кивнул. А куда бы он делся, интересно?  
\- Два, значит… ну, ладно… поехали!  
Марк размял мышцы, обвел ногтем колечко, и протолкнул сразу два пальца. Секундный дискомфорт не значил ничего с невозможным кайфом.  
\- Вуд, ты что, ревешь?! – потрясенный голос Марка выдернул из состояния невесомости и немного сбил с невероятного ощущения. Оливер прошептал, не решаясь напрягать связки:  
\- Нет, это рефлекс. Еще. Ну же!  
Две руки Марка – одна на члене, другая внутри, делали что-то такое, от чего Оливер разваливался на части, распадался, переставал быть собой, терялся. Вся сущность Вуда сейчас горела в паху, между копчиком и мошонкой.  
\- Можно, Ол?  
Он сейчас разрешил бы что угодно. Он просто кивнул.  
И стало больно.

То, что Вуду больно, Флинт понял сразу же. Он даже попытался остановиться, но проникновение пылающего члена удалось задержать, только когда он на треть проскользнул в гладкое, сильно сжавшее, горячее.  
\- Ол, открой глаза… скажи что-нибудь... Прости, больно?  
Оливер кивнул, не убирая с лица локоть. Он дышал прерывисто, желваки ходили на скулах, и Флинт стал медленно двигаться назад.  
\- Куда?! Не шевелись.  
Марк послушно замер, поглаживая опадающий член любовника. Вот ведь. И голос Вуд потерял. И непонятно теперь вообще ничего.  
\- Слушай, ну дай мне как-то понять... что сделать? – Марк пришел в отчаянье. Ко всему прочему было дико стыдно, потому что очень хотелось войти до конца, насадить на себя сухое тело, укусить за шею и выебать так, чтобы подпалить все вокруг.  
\- Уже лучше, – Оливер убрал с лица локоть, и Марк вперился в сощуренные глаза. – Погладь.  
О, конечно, что угодно, только бы он не шмыгал носом и не кусал снова щеку изнутри.  
Полувставший член Вуда скользнул в ладонь, и Марк задвигал рукой, отвлекая Оливера и себя. Он даже представить не мог, что будет так плохо. И так хорошо.  
\- Хорошо…  
\- Что? – Марк наклонился, и Оливер замер, а потом осторожно поднял бедра, принимая в себя Марка еще на чуть-чуть.  
\- Эй, я так не смогу, не дергайся!  
\- Давай. Только…  
\- Да, я осторожно. Чего ж у тебя с голосом…  
Марк плавно насадил Оливера до конца, шлепнув яйцами его по заднице, и беспокойно вгляделся в застывшее лицо. Вуд прислушивался к себе и не давал Марку никаких указаний. Подрагивающий член в ладони был упругим и жарким, а внутри… Ох.  
Вот теперь понятно, что это стопроцентно заразно.  
Марка стискивало на грани боли, так сильно, что темнело в глазах, двигаться хотелось невероятно, мошонка поджималась, сводило челюсть, и терпения больше не хватало.  
\- Ол! – простонал Флинт жалобно, и Оливер вскинул на него взгляд.  
\- Двигайся… – сказал он одними губами, и Марк подчинился страстно, радостно, теряя контроль, вторгаясь между раздвинутых длинных ног, чувствуя какое-то животное ликование. Последняя разумная мысль мелькнула, и Марк успел выпалить:  
\- Останови меня! – и все. Дальше было только это: вперед-назад, с дикой скоростью растрахивая тугую задницу, закидывая на плечи ноги Вуда, сжимая пальцами его бедра, рыча и воя.  
Разрядка бухнула неожиданно. Вот только сейчас Марк хотел остановиться и спросить, все ли в порядке, но тут его скрутило судорогой оргазма, затянуло совсем и почти вытолкнуло струей спермы.  
Первые два удара сердца Марк приходил в себя, но потом почувствовал, как Оливер дергает его.  
Флинт открыл глаза испуганно и посмотрел на умоляющего Вуда, который бормотал почти не слышно:  
\- Еще, ну еще, ну, пожалуйста…

Марк толкается вперед, и Вуд сосредоточенно подбирает угол, двигая бедрами, не переставая дергает член. У него примерно минута, потом эрекция пропадет, и если Оливеру это нравится –– невозможно поверить, – то…  
\- Марк! – губами, беззвучно, и Флинт поддается порыву, накрывает пальцы Оливера своими, восторженно наблюдая, как на смуглый рельефный живот, на шею и подбородок летят капли спермы.  
А потом Вуд прячет лицо на груди у Марка, и в голове у слизеринского капитана ну ни одной мысли. Он просто испуган и растерян, потому что…  
Потому что Оливер оказался чудесным, страстным, щедрым, потому что это было в тысячу раз лучше всего, что случалось раньше хоть с кем-то, потому что больше всего Марку хочется заснуть сейчас в Выручай-комнате, перебирая перед сном каштановые волнистые пряди.

***

Вуд – сладкий наркотик, огненный яд, изощренное заклинание, действующее на мозги, тело и сердце. Маггловский морфий – один раз попробовав, невозможно слезть.  
Флинт пытался понять, что же изменилось, как секс мог перевернуть все с ног на голову, как искренность и страсть обычно спокойного, выдержанного школьного врага могли сделать такое с Маркусом Флинтом, злым и сильным капитаном.  
Не получалось. Не понималось.  
Марк боролся. Он два дня игнорировал записки Вуда, пока на третий не послал приглашение сам и обмирал, пока шел в Выручай-комнату, страшась, что Ол не придет.  
Но тот пришел, он всегда приходил, выкладывался на полную, бормоча о времени, которого нет, об утекающих минутах, о конце года.  
Марк не понимал, он отключался, когда Оливер в постели открывал рот. Флинт просто плыл по горячим волнам ощущений, совершенно неприлично оголяясь нервами и чувствами.  
Очень хотелось сказать Вуду то, что крутилось на языке, благодарное, и Марк иногда говорил: «Классный!», «Горячий!», «Ух, какой ты!».  
Иногда на кончике языка топтались пошлости, которые Флинт никогда не позволял себе с девчонками. Перед началом каникул, когда Оливер провалялся неделю в больничном крыле, оба, привыкшие к регулярному сексу, чуть не убили друг друга от нетерпения, встретившись.  
Тогда у Марка вырвалось, стоило посмотреть мутными глазами, как извивается на его члене Оливер:  
\- Какая же ты шлюха, Вуд!  
Флинт замер, думая, вот сейчас сеанс закончится, и ранимый гриффиндорец гордо удалится, но Оливер, наоборот, застонал громче, выгнулся и кончил, обозвав Марка ублюдком и вытянув из него оргазм мгновенно.

А в первый день пасхальных каникул Флинт случайно подслушал разговор трех братьев Уизли.  
Близнецы зажали Перси у оранжереи, где Марк искал улетевший свихнувшийся бладжер. Два одинаковых голоса невозможно было спутать ни с чьими другими, а надменный гнусавый скрип старосты Гриффиндора слишком часто донимал Марка, чтобы его забыть.  
\- Ты с ним в одной спальне, Перси, ты должен знать!  
\- Если не скажешь, мы применим легиллименцию!  
\- Вы не посмеете! – взвизгнул Перси. – Вы не умеете!  
\- Хочешь попробовать?  
\- Хочешь узнать, умеем ли мы? Ты же знаешь, братец, мы выучили много больше стандартной школьной программы.  
\- Фред, хватит возиться, давай, залезь к нему в мозги.  
\- Зачем?! Какое ваше дело?!  
\- Ты не понимаешь, Перси.  
\- Никогда не понимал. Тебе не дано, просто не дано.  
\- Он капитан. Наш капитан. Да мы ради него не только Слизерин на тряпки порвем!  
Флинт поморщился и теснее прижался спиной к холодному стеклу парника.  
\- Он плохо летает. Он почти не дает нам указаний. Он все время заканчивает тренировку раньше времени и куда-то убегает. Если бы он был счастлив, мы бы увидели, но он сам не свой, понимаешь? Скажи нам, если ты что-то знаешь, брат.  
Флинт услышал тяжелый вздох и тихий голос Персиваля:  
\- Он стал плохо учиться. Даже не так – он просто перестал учиться. Он паршиво спит, не хочет разговаривать, и приходит в спальню только после отбоя. Я думаю… Нет, я знаю… Это Флинт.  
\- Что Флинт? Они подрались?  
\- Он спит с Флинтом. Вуд спит с Флинтом.  
Тишина показалась Маркусу такой неуютной, что он переступил с ноги на ногу, слушая шелест и тихий треск корней и листьев под ногами.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да, Фред! Перси прав! Сопоставь факты.  
\- Блять.  
\- Да уж.  
\- Я, в смысле… я не имел в виду, что Оливер – блядь.  
\- Да мы поняли.  
\- Хотя…  
\- Да.  
Снова тишина, а потом уверенно-звенящий голос Перси сообщил:  
\- Я думаю, он нарочно. Ради победы! Он надеется, что Флинт сольет нам матч!  
\- А брат-то у нас не совсем тютя, а, Джордж?  
\- Хм. Да, не ожидал. Ведь правда. Вуд же с ума сходил – так хотел выиграть свой последний матч в этом сезоне!  
\- Верно! Команда Гриффиндора брала кубок, только когда капитаном был Чарли!  
\- Ага! А вы помните, как Вуд бегал за Чарли? Они до сих пор переписываются!  
\- Я думаю, ребят, Оливер на самом деле любит нашего Чарли. И он хочет доказать ему, что достоин.  
\- А никого не волнует, что он... э... с парнями?..  
\- Говорят, это лечится, Перси.  
\- Погодите. Получается, он правда… правда…  
\- Ну, Джордж?  
\- Шлюха. Ай!  
\- Не смей так говорить про нашего капитана. На войне все средства хороши. Или ты еще не уверен, что это война?  
\- А кстати, почему вы не влезли в голову Вуда, а? Вы не знаете легиллименцию, вы меня обманули!  
Дальше Флинт не слушал. Он просто отключился, три похожих голоса слились у него в ушах в неприятное буханье, от которого заболела голова. Марк сполз на землю, и зеленые ростки нежно оплели его пальцы. Вот так остаться бы тут, пусть его скроют корни и ветки, не думать, прорости в землю, стать зеленью – и чтоб никто не нашел. И никто не разговаривал рядом.  
Когда Марк очнулся, близнецов и Перси уже не было.

Оливер надеялся, что пасхальные каникулы они с Флинтом проведут вместе, ну, насколько получится, конечно.  
Впереди маячила игра со Слизерином, но Оливер впервые закрыл на это глаза, малодушно решив подумать, когда игроки окажутся в воздухе. Или просто постарается выиграть – на инстинктах.  
Тренировка прошла средненько, близнецы постоянно забывали о бладжерах и шушукались высоко в воздухе. Оливер хотел сделать им замечание после игры, но забыл. Наскоро ополоснулся и рванул в Выручай-комнату.  
Марк не пришел.  
Вуд прождал его до поздней ночи, в спальню пришлось пробираться чуть ли не ползком, опасаясь наткнуться на Филча, его кошку или профессора Снейпа.  
На записку Марк не ответил, но Оливер все равно прождал его на седьмом этаже весь следующий день, прерываясь на обед и ужин, но в Большом Зале Флинта тоже не оказалось.  
Маркуса удалось поймать возле подземелий – Оливер попросил первокурсника позвать Флинта, соврав, что должен передать сообщение о матче от мадам Хуч.  
Когда Флинт вышел в коридор, Оливер все понял.  
Он даже не мог заставить себя открыть рот и спросить, что случилось, все внутренности сжались в большой ком, слиплись, и съеденное за завтраком рвануло наружу – Вуд прижал ко рту руку.  
\- Пошел. Ты. Нахуй. – Сказал Марк и ушел, очень осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Оливер успел добежать до заброшенного девчачьего туалета, где его вывернуло.  
Мысли роились, сбивая и опережая друг друга, путаясь, заполняли голову целиком, и Вуд никак не мог выдернуть из этого клубка нужную – Маркус его бросил. Они только что расстались. Неважно, по какой причине – Оливер послан. Совсем.  
Когда мысль удалось ухватить за хвост и продумать, Вуда вывернуло еще раз.  
\- Ой, какой милый мальчик! – вдруг пропел кто-то над головой Оливера. – Ты напился? Ты пронес запрещенный алкоголь в школу?  
Оливер задрал голову и увидел Плаксу Миртл. Она парила под потолком, и Вуд мог разглядеть, что у нее под платьем. Плотные колготки.  
Он открутил кран, и ржавая вода хлынула пульсирующим потоком то иссякая, то вновь наполняя раковину.  
«Словно сперма», – подумал Вуд, и к горлу опять подкатило. Набрал воды в ладони и плеснул на лицо.  
\- Тебе надо подождать, грязная вода стечет, и потом пойдет нормальная. У тебя теперь все лицо рыжее, словно ты плакал ржавыми слезами, – и Плакса Миртл расхохоталась.  
\- Да ты поэт, Миртл! – зло ответил Оливер, кляня себя за то, что разговаривает с приведением, за то, что до сих пор торчит здесь, а не строит страшные планы мести.  
Да какая месть. Что-то случилось, кто-то что-то сказал Флинту, и теперь это не починить. Не вернуть. Год кончился быстрее, чем думал Вуд. Время окончательно вышло.  
\- Да, у меня тонкая поэтичная душа, только никто этого не понимает! То кидают в меня книжки, то убивают, то смеются надо мной…  
Плакса начала делать то, за что, собственно, и получила свое прозвище, но Оливер сказал ей вдруг:  
\- Знаешь, мне очень плохо. Очень.  
И Миртл перестала всхлипывать. Она подлетела к Оливеру и устроилась рядом на разбитой раковине.  
\- Он тебя бросил?  
\- Да. Ой, почему «он»?  
\- Я приведение, – ответила Миртл, словно это все объясняло. Оливер не решился уточнять.  
\- Тебе надо с ним поговорить, – нормальным голосом сказала Плакса и совершенно живым человеческим движением потерла лицо. Словно она смертельно устала. Какая ирония.  
\- Он не хочет со мной разговаривать.  
\- Заставь его.  
\- Я не могу. Спасибо, что поговорила со мной. Я и не думал, что ты такая…  
\- Какая? – спросила кокетливо Плакса Миртл, мгновенно теряя это неуловимо-человеческое и живое.  
\- Хорошая, – неловко буркнул Оливер и вышел из туалета. Наверное, на лице до сих пор оставались ржавые разводы, но Вуд забыл о них. Надо было понять, как жить дальше.

Уизли врут – первым делом решил Флинт. Вечером они с Вудом собирались встретиться, и Марк уже думал предложить Оливеру поменяться, но теперь…  
Уизли – трепло, все. Тупые, ограниченные, завистливые, и подслушанный разговор тому доказательство.  
Но зачем им врать про собственного брата и Вуда? Флинт помнил крепкого улыбчивого ловца грифонов – он на самом деле был очень хорош, и, как ни странно, единственный из Уизли не вызывал у Марка отторжения. Хороший парень. Хороший ловец. Хороший капитан.  
Вот-вот. Представить Оливера с Чарли оказалось не просто легко – оно вставало перед глазами, словно когда-то увиденное, словно колдография или маггловское порно. Оливер смотрел на Чарли снизу вверх этими своими глазами цвета переспелой вишни, и отсасывал крепкий член Уизли, причмокивая и постанывая.  
Марк сплюнул – слюна была горькая и вязкая.  
Когда Чарли выпустился, Вуд был мелкий.  
Но рыжие говорили, что они переписываются.  
Марк пошел в душ, набрал в таз ледяной воды и вылил на себя. Думать стало легче, и противненькая мыслишка прорвалась в мокрую холодную голову: почему это ты, дорогой Маркус, думаешь об этой части информации? Почему ты думаешь о Чарли, которому отсасывает Вуд, и не думаешь о «...он нарочно. Ради победы! Он надеется, Флинт сольет нам матч!»  
В это не верилось. Слишком Вуд хотел, слишком потом боялся, слишком жадно отдавался. Хотя, если подумать, что Марк знает об Оливере Вуде?  
Ничего. Стиль игры, и то…  
Они никогда не разговаривали об увлечениях, о друзьях, о семье – только трахались. Да еще Вуд трепался в это время – но никакой важной информации этот треп не нес. Они даже о квиддиче не болтали – два капитана, тоже мне.  
Марк попытался представить их ближайшую игру и понял, что Уизли правы: он не смог бы пульнуть бладжер в голову вражеского капитана, не смог бы сбить его с метлы, не позволил бы Монтегю или Уоррингтону вывести из строя вратаря красно-золотых…  
Марк понял, что потерял себя. Он не смог бы полноценно играть против Гриффиндора. Он бы слил матч.  
Невероятная злоба плеснула наружу, Флинт швырнул через всю душевую таз, громыхнувший металлом. Марк догнал его и пнул ногой, а потом врезал кулаком по изумрудному кафелю, не чувствуя боли.  
Но боль надо было ощутить. Хоть какую-то. Надо было снова найти Маркуса Флинта, упорного, уверенного, профессионального злого капитана Слизеринской команды по квиддичу – лучшей команды в школе!  
Флинт торопливо промокнулся полотенцем, вышел в спальню, шуганул в гостиной Дерека, который пытался писать работу по Трансфигурации, и потащил его на поле.  
\- Марк, ты что?  
\- Надо форму набрать. Кидай квофл и заткнись, ради Салазара прошу – заткнись!  
Марк простоял вратарем на кольцах до поздней ночи. Когда выдохшийся Дерек осторожно вякнул, что даже он уже не видит мяч, Марк отпустил его.  
Теперь он точно знал, что справится с собой, а еще – выиграет матч.

***

Злость умеет ломать все на своем пути, поддерживать, помогать выжить, сжигать дотла, воскресать, побеждать и проигрывать, умеет сбивать с пути и направлять, умеет нести силу или слабость, справляться с обидами или увязать в них навечно.  
Вуд увяз. Он пытался понять Марка, хотел вычислить, где облажался, оглядывался в тщетной попытке догадаться, кто мог сломать то, на чем Оливер чуть не сдох, создавая.  
Это ведь и правда было дико трудно – начать отношения со слизеринским «натуральнее-некуда» Маркусом Флинтом, начать и продолжать, ликуя от счастья, от взглядов Марка, от его силы, от его страсти. И вот теперь…  
Злость на себя трансформировалась в злость на Флинта и обратно по несколько раз за день, но Вуду понял одно: он не должен был начинать это. Он не должен был расслабляться. Его планида – скрываться, довольствоваться случайными связями и ни к кому не приближаться.  
Но ведь Марк мог объяснить!  
Мог объяснить этот безразличный взгляд в Большом зале – да он так равнодушно не смотрел раньше, когда они враждовали и когда избегали друг друга! Объяснить, почему был так груб, посылая Вуда. Объяснить, в конце концов, за что?!  
Оливер видел единственный путь. Как всегда. Квиддич. В воздухе нет любовников, друзей и супругов, даже враги – не враги, а соперники. Есть мячи и кольца, есть команда, которая хочет победить в этом последнем матче, и нельзя опускаться, нельзя терять самоуважение, нельзя хныкать вместе с Плаксой Миртл – надо взять верх, доказать…  
Что именно собрался доказать своей победой, Оливер не знал. Просто у него появилась цель.  
Команда не сразу поняла, что изменилось, но через пару тренировок посыпались жалобы:  
\- Капитан, ты что, у нас же каникулы!  
\- Сегодня нет тренировки, Вуд!  
\- Оливер, я устала, можно нам с Кэтти передохнуть, ты же нас уроешь еще до матча!  
\- Ты обещал поблажки, Вуд!  
На все нытье Оливер отвечал: «У нас матч со Слизерином, нам надо взять Кубок».  
Он все так же увиливал от разговоров с Перси и все так же не мог заплакать – с того момента, как Флинт бросил его, у Вуда не выкатилось ни слезинки. И правильно. Он же мужик.

Марк не был уверен ни в чем. А особенно в себе.  
Тело хотело трахаться, и желательно с Вудом. Неизвестно откуда взявшаяся ревность требовала рвануть в Румынию, найти Чарли Уизли и избить его до полусмерти. Логика подсказывала, что Марк принял верное решение, и теперь надо только дотерпеть до конца июня – там выпуск – и забыть это все, как дурной предрассветный кошмар. Жениться, завести детей, может, попробоваться в команду Соколов…  
Интуиция вопила, заглушая разум: «Поговори с ним, спроси прямо, нельзя верить рыжим, Вуд не мог притворяться!»  
Но Флинт затыкал все собственные порывы пойти на попятный: «Даже если Вуд не врал, получая наслаждение от траха, он враг. Как ни посмотри. И все к лучшему».  
Матч между Гриффиндором и Слизерином поставили на первое воскресенье после каникул. Слизеринцы опережали все факультеты на двести очков, значит, грифам надо будет надорвать свои красно-желтые жопы, чтобы победить по очкам.  
Напряжение между факультетами росло, Марк поощрял драки в коридорах – они странным образом помогали ему ненавидеть Вуда и верить в победу.  
С молчаливого согласия капитана и старост, слизеринцы третировали Поттера, от которого зависел исход игры, до Марка долетел слух, будто Вуд приказал своему ловцу никуда не выходить одному.  
Любое упоминание Оливера отдавало тупой болью в солнечном сплетении. А еще почему-то переставали гнуться пальцы.  
Марку то и дело приходилось выгонять с поля гриффиндорцев, которые норовили урвать как можно больше времени для тренировок, но к Вуду он при этом не обращался.  
\- Эй! Наше время, убирайтесь с поля! – орал он от самой кромки зеленой травы, и Вуд первым уходил к своим раздевалкам, а разъяренная команда, которой не дали поругаться, хмуро шагала за ним.  
В такие минуты Марк представлял, как дожидается, пока Оливер останется один, и прижимает его к шкафу с полиролями для метел. Как разворачивает рожей в дверцу, задирает мантию и трахает, трахает Вуда без масла, разрывая на хрен задницу, чтоб знал, чтоб знал!  
После таких мыслей приходила апатия, перед глазами плавала картинка длинных окровавленных ног Вуда: Марк как наяву видел ползущую по внутренней стороне бедра красную каплю крови, смешанную со спермой. Потом Флинт себя равнодушно ненавидел.  
В конце концов, команда в форме, Малфоя поднатаскали, Поттер невезуч до восторженного икания, и если все сложится хорошо - кто-нибудь снова покусится на его никчемную жизнь.  
А что там происходит в голове и в штанах капитана – это никого не интересует. Даже его самого.

Оливер концентрировался на важных вещах: заставить команду поплотнее поесть перед игрой, хотя сам не смог впихнуть в себя ни крошки, вытащить всех пораньше на улицу, чтоб первыми узнать, в каких погодных условиях им придется играть…  
Потом Вуд долго бормотал, перечисляя плюсы и минусы: солнце чуть ярче, может ослепить, земля твердая – сможем лучше оттолкнуться при взлете...  
Надо было еще раз напомнить Гарри не ловить снитч, пока Гриффиндор не наберет больше пятидесяти очков, но в прошлый раз Поттер сорвался и заорал: «Я понял, Оливер!!!», так что, наверное, не стоит к нему лезть…  
Вуд старался не думать о том, что сейчас придется пожимать руку Марку. Это было слишком. Это рушило все, с таким трудом собранное самообладание, ставило под угрозу игру и всю жизнь.  
Оливер не знал, как поведет себя. Сломает Флинту пальцы? Кинется ему на шею при всей школе? Грохнется в позорный обморок? Шмыгнет носом: «За что?». Пошлет ли Флинта?  
Команда одевалась слишком медленно, Оливеру казалось, все нарочно тянут время. Когда команда вышла на поле под возбужденные комментарии Джордана, показалось, что время совсем застыло, и мадам Хуч никогда не скажет: «Капитаны, пожмите друг другу руки!»  
Но она сказала.  
И в ту же секунду Оливер окончательно понял, кто виноват. Маркус. Ему дали все, все, что только можно представить, а он не принял, швырнул в лицо.  
Оливер стиснул протянутую руку так, словно и правда смог бы сломать человеку пальцы. А ведь он мог.  
В глазах у Флинта мелькнуло не определяемое выражение, больше всего похожее на страх, но Оливер не знал, как выглядит страх в исполнении вражеского капитана, поэтому не мог сказать наверняка.  
Под надрывные выкрики с трибун четырнадцать игроков взмыли в воздух.

Ветер откидывал со лба волосы, свистел в ушах, и сейчас самым главным было выиграть – как всегда. Как всегда надо было побить Гриффиндор, как всегда надо было не обращать внимания на то, что две трети стадиона болели за вражескую команду, надо было снова доказать: не лезьте к слизеринцам. Вам всем слабо!  
Марк врезался в Анжелину. Он сам не мог понять, почему выбрал именно ее, проще было столкнуть с метлы Бэлл – она вертелась совсем рядом. Но неизвестно откуда взявшаяся злость на черную загонщицу дернула Марка – и стадион внизу возмущенно зашумел.  
\- Извини, – буркнул Марк. И крикнул Хуч: – Я ее не заметил!  
И в этот момент рукоятка биты одного из близнецов обрушилась на затылок Флинта, ткнув носом в древко метлы. На поле закапала кровь.  
Что-то орала мадам Хуч, кажется, обе команды получили по пенальти, а Марк вытирал лицо и пытался поймать взгляд Вуда. Но гриффиндорский вратарь почти демонстративно не смотрел на Флинта. Или так казалось?  
Спиннет пробила защиту и переиграла вратаря. Марк харкнул красным, и, пригнувшись, полетел выполнять штрафной бросок в сторону Вуда.  
Дьявол.  
Оливер парил перед кольцами, плотно стиснув губы. Мокрый от крови подбородок мешал Флинту сосредоточиться, лед в глазах Вуда мешал сосредоточиться, собственное тело мешало сосредоточиться, но Марк заставил себя не слушать вопли Ли Джордана и направил мяч в кольцо.  
Вуд отбил, но Флинт не видел этого – он полетел прочь, не дожидаясь результат броска.  
Ребята дрались на славу. То и дело звучал свисток, но озверевшая команда Слизерина брала свое, доказывая всему свету, что они лучшие.  
Боул с Дереком провернули отличный маневр, не дав Поттеру поймать снитч, Монтегю схватил Кэтти за голову, и она потеряла квофл, чуть не грохнувшись с метлы.  
Марка вел инстинкт. Игроки на поле казались маленькими нарисованными точками, и надо было реагировать на их перемещение и скопление.  
Голова немного кружилась, наверное, из-за потери крови, но это не помешало Марку забить – Вуд слишком разозлился, когда Флинт отобрал мяч у Анжелины.  
Разочарованный выдох стадиона был бальзамом на раны, подарком и поощрением.  
Так вас!  
Но тут Боул и Дерек, воспользовались тем, что команда Гриффиндора окружила Кэтти, спасая ее от расправы слизеринцев, и направили оба бладжера в Вуда. Черные мячи один за другим врезались Оливеру в живот, и он задохнулся, согнулся пополам и соскользнул с метлы.  
Флинт несся к Вуду, рассекая ставший вдруг вязким воздух, и впервые чуть не заорал своим, повторяя мадам Хуч:  
\- Нельзя атаковать вратаря, если квоффл находится за пределами площадки!!!  
Вуд не упал каким-то чудом – он не разжал руки и просто повис на метле.  
Игра, а точнее, драка продолжалась.  
Но Марк уже ничего не понимал.  
Он раз за разом представлял, как одетая в красную форму фигура, раскинув руки, падает на зеленое поле, ломается, распластывается – умирая. Де жа вю не отпускало – Марк уже видел однажды, как Вуд чуть не рухнул, точнее – он упал тогда с метлы, и только преподавательница полетов спасла его.  
Но ведь все это не взаправду? Понарошку? Никто не даст ученику погибнуть во время квиддичного матча, это же школа.  
\- Флинт, квоффл у Джонсон! – заорал рядом Боул, и Марк со своими выстроился перед кольцами, охраняя ворота. Кажется, у них все плохо, судя по счету.  
Но чокнутый Поттер врезался в толпу слизеринцев, разбивая строй, и Анжелина прорвалась, забила.  
Но Марк снова не видел – он искал глазами Вуда.

Это была самая грязная игра на памяти Оливера. Такого нарушения правил со стороны обеих команд он не мог даже представить, и самое главное – у него не было ни малейшего желания останавливать своих.  
Это их день. Они должны выиграть, иначе все напрасно. Разговоры с Плаксой Миртл, тошнота и чертова боль – все зря.  
Флинту досталось, и в первый момент сердце екнуло, но вот он летит: злой, собранный, равнодушный, и Оливер сжимает зубы.  
А потом… А потом Поттер поймал снитч, по обыкновению чуть не покончив собой.  
Он вышел из пике и вскинул вверх руку с золотым трепещущим шариком. ДА!  
Вуд рванул к Гарри, чувствуя, как растапливается в груди твердый шипастый ком, как падает с плеч груз и как текут из глаз долгожданные нестыдные слезы.  
Оливер рыдал на шее у своего ловца, и никак не мог остановиться. Он плакал по Марку, и с каждой каплей, выкатившейся из глаз, становилось легче.

***

Экзамены надвигались, Перси сходил с ума, нервничал и бросался на людей, а Оливер, казалось, там, на поле, выплакал на хер всю душу, если она, конечно, существует.  
Вуд не верил в нее, то есть, он знал, что можно сохранить сущность при помощи какой-то темной магии, но вообще-то человек просто умирает, когда приходит срок. Его хоронят, говорят слова, закапывают, и тело разлагается до костей. Кости потом лежат на кладбище, куда приходят посетители, и человека просто нет.  
Призраки получаются не из души, а из неистраченой магии, когда человек умирал насильно.  
Оливеру казалось, что его нет.  
Оливеру хотелось умереть, чтоб на кладбище пришел Марк.  
Оливера тошнило от себя, ему были противны подобные мысли, но сил не было.  
Осталось равнодушие, и детское «он пожалеет».  
Солнце не радовало, квиддич больше не отвлекал, и Оливер под вечер, в то время, когда они раньше трахались с Марком в Выручай-комнате, летал на школьной метле, стараясь очистить голову.  
Получилось только добиться ощущения конфуза и странного болезненного ожидания: пусть Флинт побыстрее выпустится, он единственный свидетель того, как Оливер Вуд теряет голову. Пусть он не маячит вечным напоминанием. Воспоминанием о том, как хотелось секса. Тепла. Будь оно все проклято – Флинта.  
В один из таких полетов к нему присоединились близнецы. Летать в компании Оливеру неожиданно понравилось, и он минут пятнадцать носился с Уизли наперегонки, разводил их, как маленьких, на глупые ляпы, в результате чего те оставались на месте, повторяя сложный трюк, а Оливер летел дальше.  
Все же полеты были глотком воздуха, тем, что на этом свете только для тебя. И пусть многие отлично летают, пусть многие лучше Вуда, но когда ты в полете – весь мир твой.  
Редкое хорошее настроение мгновенно испарилось, когда близнецы догнали Оливера, и Джордж спросил:  
\- Ты расстался с Флинтом?  
Оливер падал вместе со своим сердцем, разбивался в лепешку и истекал кровью, поэтому он очень удивился, когда Фред тронул его за плечо – никто никуда не упал, все остались на месте.  
\- Откуда вы знаете?  
А вот голос пропал, да. Как тогда… к черту «тогда».  
\- Нам Перси сказал.  
\- Урою, – прошептал Вуд, и близнецы переглянулись:  
\- Он не хотел. Мы его заставили. Ты не говорил ему?  
\- Нет.  
Разве можно было рассказать о таком? Разве можно?  
\- Мы… мы хотели узнать, Ол. Только не ругайся.  
Оливер пожал плечами. Теперь он злился на близнецов.  
\- Может, спустимся, капитан?  
\- Струсил, Фред?  
Было приятно видеть, как вспыхнуло лицо рыжего. И неприятно. Теперь он на ножах с близнецами и с Перси? С Перси, который пытался поговорить хренову тучу времени?  
\- Ладно, давайте вниз, – буркнул Оливер и пригнулся, снижаясь.  
Они сидели прямо посреди поля, приминая траву. Оливер обхватил колени руками, Фред уселся по-турецки, Джордж сидел на корточках и срывал по одной травинки.  
\- На каникулы из Румынии приедет Чарли, – начал Джордж и сунул в рот травинку, цепким взглядом окидывая Оливера.  
\- О, хорошо. Передавайте ему привет. Я тогда вам книжку для него передам, никак не мог вернуть. Он давал почитать, а я зажал, совсем забыл.  
Фред отрицательно покачал головой, пристально глядя в глаза брату. Всех доставало такое общение близнецов, но Вуду нравилось. Нравилось, как они понимают друг друга, нравилось, что два брата – как одно целое. Он даже представить себе не мог, насколько это, наверное, здорово.  
Но вот сейчас напрягало.  
\- Что? Вы чего это? Слушайте, не играйте со мной, я вас предупреждаю!  
\- Тихо, Ол, не злись. Мы думали… э… но мы ошибались.  
\- Горгулья вас придави. О чем вы?!  
\- Мы думали, что ты влюблен в нашего брата.  
\- В которого? – тупо спросил Оливер, и близнецы синхронно вздохнули. Разочарованно.  
\- В Чарли, Ол, – выдавил Джордж и шлепнулся на задницу, вытянул ноги. И сорвал еще одну травинку.  
\- Почему вы так решили? – удивился Вуд, а близнецы отвели взгляды.  
\- Ладно, – сказал Фред, и тряхнул рыжей копной волос. – Короче. У тебя с Флинтом м?..  
Оливер хотел помотать головой отрицательно, но почему-то кивнул.  
\- И вы поссорились.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет?  
\- Расстались, – неохотно признался Вуд.  
\- И все было по-честному? На добровольной основе?  
\- Ты сейчас говоришь о том, что Флинт меня месяц насиловал?  
Оба близнеца отвели глаза.  
\- Ладно. Мы спросили у Перси что с тобой, ты херово выглядел и херово летал, – скороговоркой начал Фред.  
\- Я херово летал?!  
\- Безусловно! – раздраженно поддержал брата Джордж. – Мы спросили у Перси, он предположил, что ты спишь с Флинтом, и мы решили, это из-за квиддича. Разговаривали в оранжерее, все.  
Оливер хмыкнул. Потом хихикнул. Потом рассмеялся, держась за живот. Потом заржал, запрокидывая голову, вминая в землю пучки вырванной травы. Когда грудь свело и воздух застрял в горле, выталкиваемый спазмами, близнецы врезали Оливеру по морде. Каждый со своей стороны.  
Смех прекратился, и Оливер долго пытался отдышаться, глядя в темнеющее небо.  
Облака. Белые на темно-синем, почти фиолетовом. Красиво.  
\- Я пойду, ладно? Вы не трепитесь, все равно не о чем. Все закончилось.  
\- Ол…  
\- Капитан…  
Но Оливер ушел в замок.  
То, что о нем догадались, пусть и проныры Уизли, было уже совсем неважно. Если бы Оливер умел рисовать, он сел бы сейчас рисовать белое на фиолетовом.  
Красиво.

Время крошилось, как старая маггловская фотография – такие демонстрировал классу Биннс, рассказывая о роли магглов в кровавых событиях начала двадцатого века. Вот картон был целым, а ветер подул – и уголок отвалился, размяк.  
Вроде только сегодня был грандиозный проигрыш, после которого команда хотела линчевать Малфоя, но Марк его отбил. А уже, оказывается, прошла неделя, и скоро экзамены, ох, как скоро.  
Марк задумался. Что будет, если он не сдаст? Его оставят на второй год? Вряд ли. Натянут оценки и помашут ручкой студенту Слизерина Маркусу Флинту. Родной декан еще и поджопник отвесит. Ментальный.  
Не надо будет контролировать каждую мышцу, сталкиваясь в коридорах с Вудом. В коридорах, в Большом Зале, на поле.  
И поля не будет – придется Марку летать над поместьем, раздражая отца.  
Летать и вспоминать семь лет школьной жизни и месяц секса с Вудом.  
Желание красным туманом заволокло глаза, Марк вспомнил смуглое тело, доверчиво раздвинутые ноги и взгляд.  
Это было, когда Марк сделал шаг, не зная, что увидит Оливера. Набрал воздуху для «Пошел ты на хуй», и понял, что Вуд понял. Тот дернулся, приложил ко рту руку, словно блевать собрался, и… глаза. Взгляд.  
Но Марк все равно сказал.  
Кажется, капельку крови из прокушенной Вудом щеки можно было до сих пор разглядеть на пыльном полу.  
Марк ткнулся лбом в нагревшееся за день стекло и расстегнул брюки. За окном, внизу, на пресловутом поле, сидели в кружок Вуд и ебнутые близнецы. Марк не видел лиц, не очень различал позы, но можно было подрочить на сгорбившуюся фигурку Оливера – быстрыми рывками. Сухая ладонь царапала мозолями кожу, но Марк не мог остановиться. Вот Оливер упал на спину – он смеется? Смеется без Флинта. Смеется ли?  
Марк зажмурился на секунду, а когда открыл глаза, Вуд уже шел к замку – скрученный весь, держась за живот. Все же сильно его Боул с Дереком приложили.  
Флинт перестал думать – как выключили тумблер. Он кое-как заправил рубашку и рванул на лестницу. Только бы успеть.  
Он поймал Оливера прямо у портрета Полной Дамы – Вуд стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене, все также держась за живот. Дама раздраженно вопила:  
\- Ты будешь говорить пароль? Сколько мне здесь торчать? Вот придут, стоят, а чего стоят? Пароль давай!  
\- Я забыл, – хрипло признался Оливер, и Марка совсем повело.  
\- Не пускайте его! Он вражеский лазутчик. Хочет пробраться в вашу гостиную и поджечь ее.  
Оливер очень резко обернулся к Марку, а Полная Дама сказала, зверея окончательно:  
\- Это Оливер Вуд! Капитан нашей сборной! Которая выиграла Кубок Школы! А ты хулиган, я тебя не знаю!  
\- Но если вы знаете его – почему не пускаете?  
Яйца поджимались – Вуд был совсем близко, Марк ощущал идущий от него запах травы и мокрой земли. Бороться с собой больше не было сил, и не было идей, почему же надо, почему же они так давно не…  
\- Что ты тут делаешь, Флинт? – усталость и равнодушие.  
\- Пришел помочь – тебя же не пускают в твою драгоценную гостиную. Но если есть время – пошли.  
Оливер застыл весь, даже глаза не двигались, зрачки сузились до точек. Марк не знал, сколько прошло времени, даже Полная Дама замолчала, с интересом глядя на них.  
И Вуд отказался. Дернул головой и стал разворачиваться к портрету.  
\- А это не было приглашением! – рявкнул Флинт и протянул руку, обхватил Оливера за предплечье, дернул на себя, да так, что у Вуда подкосились ноги, и он чуть не упал.  
\- Флинт!  
\- Пошли, – упрямо повторил Марк и для убедительности еще раз потянул на себя почти не сопротивляющегося Вуда. – Пожалуйста.  
Оливер распахнул глаза, пушистые ресницы приковали взгляд Марка, и чтобы не наделать глупостей, он еще раз тихо-тихо повторил:  
\- Пожалуйста.  
И Оливер пошел с ним, быстро, почти опережая. Марк ускорил шаги, и тогда Вуд перешел на бег. Они неслись, не обращая внимания на окрики, на то, что в боку кололо, наплевав на движение лестниц, из-за чего им пришлось увеличить путь в два раза, но это того стоило. Потому что когда они ввалились в Выручай-комнату – она выглядела просто безликим помещением, никаких цветов факультетов: очень-очень широкая кровать, застеленная белым покрывалом, и больше ничего.

***

На этот раз Оливер молчал. То есть – совсем. Ничего больше громкого выдоха и шипения сквозь зубы Марк из него не вытянул, это сбивало с толку, нервировало, пугало.  
Конечно, Вуд мог сдерживаться, но непонятно – зачем.  
Марк так и не исполнил своей задумки, так и не предложил Вуду поменяться – какой там! Ол быстро разделся и лег на спину, протянул руки.  
Если бы не протянул – Флинт ушел бы.  
Снова казалось, что он собрался трахнуть Вуда против его воли, но Оливер прижимался голым горячим телом, и Марка унесло. Опять.  
Вуд теперь даже целовался иначе – покорно. Принимая. Не пытаясь перехватить инициативу. Не борясь.  
Когда Марк ткнулся в напряженно сжатые мышцы истекающей головкой, Оливер дернулся и зажмурился. Но так хотелось внутрь! Так хотелось, чтоб Вуд закинул ноги на талию, направил в себя, выгнулся, упираясь в матрас только лопатками и затылком, и Марк потянулся за палочкой, призвал из груды вещей флакон. Покосился опасливо на Оливера – прокомментирует или как?  
Но Вуд молчал и сжимал веки, так что пушистых ресниц почти не было видно.  
\- Ол…  
Вуд распахнул глаза, сказал одними губами: «Нормально», и снова зажмурился.  
Марк погладил торчащий вудовский член, смочил слюной палец, обвел вену, головку, спустился к паху – Оливер дернулся, словно искал членом ладонь Флинта, и немного отлегло.  
Запах масла, смазки, пота – такое знакомое! И когда Марк успел привыкнуть к этому? Когда успел подсесть?  
Первый толчок стал откровением. Из паха в голову ударила волна звериного восторга, чистого концентрированного счастья, и Марк зарычал, протискиваясь дальше, понимая – узко, как в первый раз, но не было сил остановиться.  
Когда войти глубже не получилось, Флинт очухался и понял, что его удерживают побелевшие пальцы Оливера – Вуд вцепился в бедра Марка и пытался не пустить его дальше.  
\- Ай, будь я проклят! Прости! Прости, эй… больно? Просто давно, вот я и… а надо было, как сначала, да? Прости, я все, видишь? Я дальше не буду…  
Это бессвязное, бессмысленное бормотание совсем запутывало Марка, ему требовался ответ – и срочно. Нужно было слышать голос Оливера, любые слова, любые.  
\- Ты же не мог лечь под меня, чтоб взять Кубок? – вдруг отчаянно заорал Марк, дернулся назад, выскользнул из тесного, задыхаясь от постыдного вопроса, от роли неуверенного закомплексованного урода, которого нужно успокоить.  
Оливер заговорил. Он сказал:  
\- Чего?..  
Прижал к животу твердый член, потер его ладонью – вверх-вниз – и подтянулся на кровати, обхватил колени, совсем как на квиддичном поле.  
\- А, на хуй. Я не могу так разговаривать! – зло сказал Марк и сжал член, дернул кулаком, пытаясь кончить быстрее, концентрируясь на механическом процессе.  
\- Ты что?! – ошарашено спросил Вуд, и Марк почувствовал, а не увидел, как Оливер пододвинулся вплотную. – А я? Ты что?!  
Оливер обнял Марка, повалил его на покрывало, прижал животом кулак, обхватывающий член, заерзал, заговорил:  
\- Да как ты мог такое подумать! Марк, ну что ты… ну что ты… я же несколько лет по тебе с ума сходил, думал – конец, ты никогда не позовешь. Дай я. Ну, дай же! Дай!  
Он нагнулся, прикусил костяшку, и Марк, охнув, разжал пальцы. Горячий рот накрыл член целиком, нос Вуда ткнулся в жесткие волосы, и стало хорошо-хорошо-хорошо.

Оливер никак не мог найти ритм, дергался беспорядочно, то облизывал член Марка, то сжимал его губами, то легонько прикусывал зубами головку – но нормально разрешить Флинту трахать его в рот – не получалось.  
Слишком сильно в ушах стучала кровь, слишком выбил Вуда из колеи кошмарный вопрос, который, наконец, все, все объяснял!  
Мысли ослепляли – вспышками. Уйти и сказать: «Я не шлюха!» – но Оливер делает сейчас то, что делают шлюхи. Отпустить себя – страшно, они так ничего и не выяснили, и что дальше планирует Марк – неясно.  
Сейчас Оливер отдал бы все за умение читать мысли – он не мог спросить, как Марк к нему относится, никогда не мог, а теперь – в особенности. В конце концов, он начал этот бой, зная, что заведомо проиграл, зная, что его одержимость – односторонняя.  
Вуд выпрямился, навис над Марком, не смог ничего прочесть в темных глазах и решительно повел руку назад, обхватил ствол и стал на него опускаться.  
Глаза Флинта потемнели еще больше, и он неуверенно положил ладони на бедра любовника, явно не понимая, куда девать руки, помогать или останавливать медленное необратимое движение.  
У Оливера от напряжения дрожали ноги, когда он пытался не расфигачить себе нахрен все нутро членом Флинта, когда он очень осторожно садился на него, обмирая от тянущей боли, смешанной с предвкушением удовольствия, от самой позы, от того, как поднимается и опадает грудная клетка Маркуса, от его пальцев на своих бедрах.  
\- Тихо, – сказал Марк. – Тихо.  
Оливер качнулся, растягивая себя, и опустился еще немного. Марк зажмурился, но быстро открыл глаза и одобряюще кивнул.  
\- Осторожно.  
Это была забота. Оливер всхлипнул и сжал зубы – не хватало разреветься в такой унизительной позе.  
Крупные ладони прошлись по спине, погладили лопатки, помассировали шею, спустились на поясницу и снова вернулись на бедра. Оливер видел, что Флинт тоже дрожит, но смотрит пристально, прищурившись, слишком внимательно, смущая и возбуждая.  
Оливер опустился еще немного, упираясь в широкую грудь Марка. Потихоньку становилось хорошо, приятно, и Вуд, осмелев, насадился до конца.  
Марк ухнул, развел руки и вцепился в простынь, удерживая себя в неподвижности. Оливер вперился взглядом в его изломанный рот, в жесткий оскал – до одури хотелось целоваться, но было страшно наклониться, и он только сжимал ягодицы, привыкая, заводясь, желая большего.  
Вуд приподнялся, скользнул собой по члену, рухнул вниз, а Марк вдруг протянул руку и убрал с лица Оливера прядку мокрых волос. И сказал:  
\- Давай, мальчик. Сильный… Сам, Ол, да? Сам…  
В горле набухал ком, и чтобы не разреветься – вот так, сидя на члене Марка, Вуд начал двигаться, заполняя себя и млея от тарана внутри. С каждым движением становилось все лучше, Оливер отклонился, потом упал вперед и ахнул, когда торчащий член задел живот Марка. Флинт обнял член ладонью, сжал и начала дрочить.  
Это не продлилось долго, потому что Оливер наклонился, пенис Марка изогнулся внутри, и Флинт поднял голову. Захватил нижнюю губу Вуда, прикусил, лаская языком, выпустил, и вдруг подбросил любовника собой, удерживая его на месте одной рукой и трахая, в бешеном темпе вскидывая бедра, вколачиваясь с мычанием.  
Оливеру показалось, что сердце сейчас выскочит из груди – таким было нетерпение, ожидание. И когда напряжение раскололось с хрустальном звуком, в голове у Вуда остался только тонкий звон. Кажется, Ол что-то говорил, кончая, кажется, испачкал в сперме всего Марка – он не смог бы сказать точно, сознание сделало причудливый выпад и покинуло ненадолго.

Оливер лежал на Флинте, уткнувшись в подушку рядом с его головой. Член давно выскользнул из его задницы, но Вуд остался в той же позе, крепко обхватывая коленями бедра Марка, до синяков.  
Флинт никак не мог ухватить воспоминание, важную такую штуку, какие-то слова, которые сказал Вуд, запустив самый сильный оргазм в жизни Марка. Что-то не про любовь, конечно. Или про любовь? Думать об этом было неудобно, думать вообще сейчас как-то не получалось, и Марк просто гладил сведенные плечи, сильную спину, дышал Оливером, уткнувшись носом между плечом и шеей.  
Вуд пошевелился, выпрямился. Марк замерз почему-то. Он пододвинулся, не снимая с себя Оливера, и опрокинул его рядом, вытащил из-под себя сбитое одеяло и накрылся.  
\- Не холодно? – глаза у Вуда были совсем стеклянные. – Накрыть?  
Нечего спрашивать, конечно, но опять был нужен контакт.  
Оливер кивнул, продолжая слепо пялиться в потолок, и Марк натянул на Вуда одеяло, потом прижался к горячему телу, думая лениво, что у Ола, наверное, нормальная температура – всегда повышенная.  
Поскольку Оливер молчал, а Флинт не знал, как к нему сейчас подкатить, и надо ли вообще, оставалось только вспоминать, что же Вуд сказал, этот бешеный.  
Марк зажмурился и вспомнил вес тела на себе.  
Открыл глаза и уставился на Оливера.  
Оливер сказал, кончая: «Не могу без тебя!».

***

Марк заснул. Он никогда не думал, что может выключиться рядом с другим человеком – ему народ в спальне мешал настолько, что приходилось накладывать звукоизоляционные заклятья на полог, и Марк вечно просыпался с паническим «Проспал!» в голове.  
А теперь он вынырнул из сна и с удивлением понял, что рядом Вуд, они в Выручай-комнате, что…  
Вуда рядом не было. Даже следов спермы на простынях и покрывале не наблюдалось, словно секс привиделся Флинту во сне.  
Марк сел на кровати, ошалело покрутил головой и не нашел доказательств того, что здесь вообще еще кто-то был.  
Флинт оделся, пытаясь сообразить, который час, еще раз оглядел комнату и вышел, плотно прикрыв дверь, которая растаяла тут же, растворилась в стене.  
Оказалось, наступило время ужина, Марк пошел в Большой зал совсем запутавшийся. Жрать хотелось страшно, по всему телу растекалась непривычная нега, такая, чтоб лечь на берегу озера, закинуть руки за голову и смотреть на звезды.  
С другой стороны неприятная, зудящая, противная, как комар мысль не давала покоя, раздражала, сбивала весь настрой.  
Было впечатление, что Оливер попрощался.  
Он не появился на завтраке, зато Мейдолин поймала Марка на выходе и шепнула прямо в ухо:  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь! Я хочу, чтоб меня кое-кто приревновал! Поможешь? По-дружески?  
Марк хотел было сказать что-то типа «само собой», а потом – само собой – перед глазами встала картина: он целуется с Мейди, и тут из-за угла выходит Вуд.  
Марк замер, поражаясь тому ужасу, который вызвала у него милая, ничего не значащая придуманная история.  
\- Ну так что, Ма-а-а-арк? – протянула Мейдолин, дотрагиваясь до плеча Флинта.  
\- Не, я пас, – пробормотал Марк и рванул в гриффиндорскую башню.  
Полная Дама распевалась, прислонившись к краю рамы. Птички над ее головой, кажется, пытались заглушить пение, но им это не удавалось.  
\- Извините… Извините! Эй!  
\- Что? – рявкнула Дама, раздраженно глядя на Марка.  
\- Мне надо поговорить с вашим студентом, а все гриферы… гриффиндорцы на завтраке.  
\- И он, наверное, на завтраке! Зачем ты мне помешал?!  
\- Его там нет. Вы можете меня пропустить?  
\- Дорогой, – елейным голосом начала Полная Дама, – неужели ты думаешь, что я пропущу ЧУЖОГО В НАШУ ГОСТИНУЮ?!  
\- О, Дьявол… Не орите так! – Марка заколотило, ему хотелось изрезать тупой холст, но это не привело бы его к Вуду.  
\- Молодой человек! – над головой завис Безголовый Ник, который машинально поглаживал свою шею. Марк сморщился от брезгливости, но решил попробовать. Потому что отлавливать какого-нибудь гриффиндоришку и просить вызвать Вуда – это было уже за гранью.  
\- Добрый вечер, вы не могли бы…  
\- Я сейчас её позову.  
\- Кого? – опешил Марк.  
\- А кого надо?  
\- Ник у нас – покровитель влюбленных! Только где вы тут увидели влюбленного, сэр Николас? – презрительно произнесла Полная Дама, и вернулась к пению.  
Марку надоело.  
\- Сэр, позовите Вуда, Оливера Вуда, если он там. И все, не надо больше ни о чем трепаться, я вас очень прошу!  
\- Не хамите, юноша, – нахмурилось приведение, покачало пальцем перед носом Марка и исчезло в стене.  
Вуда не было так долго, что Марк уже решил – Николас его не нашел, или вовсе не искал. Когда первые гриффиндорцы стали возвращаться в башню, Марк отправился в подземелья.  
\- Марк!  
Оливер нагнал его в конце коридора, воровато оглянулся на стайку первокурсников с Равенкло, и затащил Марка в какой-то туалет.  
\- Это же девчачий!  
\- Он не работает. Э… Э-м… чего тебе?  
\- Это ты мне говоришь?! Почему ушел? Почему не разбудил? Что опять не так?!  
Маркус увидел, как Вуд разозлился – завораживающее зрелище, ненадолго забытое, но все так же заставляющее бежать по венам адреналин. Да, детка! Марк понял, что всегда тащился от этой картины.  
\- Что не так, Флинт? Что не так?! А что так, а? Хоть что-нибудь вообще так??? Ты заснул, это… это… это замечательно, но я не нанимался сторожить твой сон! Я не обязан бежать по твоему первому требованию! Ты посылаешь меня на хуй, потом тащишь трахаться, я… я не собачка! Я не твоя сука, Флинт!  
\- Ты обиделся на меня, потому что я заснул? – тихо спросил Марк. И это тоже – старая техника. Чем больше зверел капитан грифов, тем тише надо было говорить – он тогда взвивался под потолок.  
Но не сейчас.  
\- Нет, – нехотя сказал Оливер. – Я не обиделся. Я сидел там, смотрел, как ты спишь… а потом ушел, чего тебя будить? У тебя выпускные скоро, ты, наверное, не высыпаешься… – его голос сошел на нет, это был уже не шепот, Марк догадывался о словах по движению губ.  
\- Что у тебя с Чарли Уизли? – прямо спросил Марк и сделал шаг назад. Край разбитой раковины больно врезался в ягодицу.  
Оливер задумался, и чем больше он думал, чем дольше тянул паузу, тем херовее становилось Марку. Ну что ж, значит, ему достались объедки с уизлевского стола. Зашибись.  
\- Слушай, я не понимаю, – наконец, сказал Оливер, и поскольку это было не тем, что ожидал услышать Марк, – он не понял ни слова. – Почему вы все решили, будто я и Чарли... Вот и близнецы… Я что, выгляжу влюбленным в Чарли Уизли? Ну ладно Фред с Джорджем, но ты-то… э… Марк?  
Марк улыбался. Тупо, широко. Надо было прекратить, потому что от непривычного положения немели губы, Вуд смотрел очень странно, но, видимо, птички с картины Полной Дамы перекочевали Марку в грудь, и теперь щекотно летали там между ребер.  
\- Ол, прости.  
\- М?  
\- Прости меня. Не шугайся. Я хочу, чтоб все стало как раньше.  
\- Когда раньше? – Вуд моргал. Медленно, гипнотизируя. Ресницы опускались, под глазами залегали тени, а потом, дрогнув, ресницы снова поднимались, чтоб через паузу Вуд снова моргнул.  
Марк потянулся к этим ресницам и поцеловал, чувствуя, как они щекочут губы, как двигается под поцелуем веко.  
А потом Оливер обвил руками его шею, и это было так… так… Долгожданно.  
Можно ли чего-то очень ждать, и не знать, что это?

Оливер уткнулся лбом в плечо Марка, впервые за этот год забыв о выпуске, о том, что буквально через неделю Флинт навсегда покинет Хогвартс.  
Марк прочесывал его волосы пальцами, это успокаивало и возбуждало одновременно.  
\- Ага! Значит, у тебя все наладилось?! – раздался над головой вопль Плаксы Миртл, и Оливер с Марком отлетели друг от друга.  
\- П-привет! – поздоровался Оливер, пятясь к двери. Вот еще не хватало, чтобы Миртл рассказала о том, как…  
\- Значит, тебе больше не плохо? Ты сказал тогда, что тебе очень плохо.  
\- Мы пойдем, ладно? – Оливер умоляюще взглянул на Марка, но тот не собирался уходить и с большим интересом слушал приведение. – Марк!  
\- Вы уже уходите? Ну конечно, с Плаксой Миртл можно разговаривать, только когда вам плохо, а когда вы счастливы – то сразу бежать! К черту Плаксу, пусть сидит одна в своем туалете… У-у-у-у…  
И приведение с громким плеском нырнуло в засорившуюся раковину.  
\- Тебе было плохо? – Марк очень серьезно и внимательно смотрел на Оливера, и под этим взглядом было неуютно.  
\- Со всеми бывает, – пробормотал Вуд, продолжая попытки увести Марка из туалета, пока Миртл не вернулась с новой информацией.  
\- Когда?  
\- Всегда! – огрызнулся Вуд и сделал шаг к двери. На плечо легла рука.  
\- Расскажи. Раз уж мы…  
«Фиолетовое небо и белые облака». Тоска привычно сжала сердце.  
\- Что мы? Кто? Любовники? Друзья?  
Оливер говорил устало и обреченно, страхи и обиды никуда не делись, сомнения царапались, не давали сделать полноценный вдох.  
\- Не знаю. Неважно. Надо обязательно называть это каким-то словом? Мне хорошо с тобой. А без тебя… без тебя хуже. Я, конечно, не самый умный и тонкий человек на свете, но я хочу разговаривать с тобой. Чтоб ты рассказывал мне что-то… что угодно.  
Это была самая длинная речь Маркуса Флинта, не посвященная квиддичу и не обращенная к команде.  
Оливер очень мало мог сделать в такой ситуации, разве что снова повиснуть на шее Марка, подставляясь под неумелую, неловкую ласку.  
\- Ой… Простите! – пискнула Джинни Уизли, закрывая дверь.  
\- Какой-то проходной двор, блин! – буркнул Маркус. – Пошли гулять.  
\- Что-о?  
\- Ну, знаешь – гулять. Вокруг озера, например. Или в лес.  
\- Марк… Марк… мамочки, ты такой… обалдеть… Но как же ты не понимаешь? Ты не понимаешь, Марк?  
\- Чего я опять не понимаю? – насупился Марк, и Оливер страстно захотел не говорить того, что сейчас надо было сказать.  
\- Мы на разных факультетах. Мы спортивные соперники, мы капитаны команд, которые ведут боевые действия. В конце концов – мы мужчины. Мы не можем…  
\- Погулять вдвоем вокруг озера? У нас не так много времени, Ол. Я, наверное, правда не понимаю. Мне никогда не приходилось скрываться, но если надо – я буду. Только прогулка – это же… прогулка. И все.  
Оливер хотел сказать: «Ты уйдешь через неделю, а мне эту прогулку будут припоминать целый год, целый ебаный год без тебя!». Но он промолчал, потому что это было нечестно, трусливо.  
А Маркус Флинт не должен видеть, как боится Оливер Вуд.

\- С кем ты общаешься, Ол?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Друзья. У тебя есть?  
\- Да. Перси. И... И близнецы. И еще… Хм… А почему ты спросил? А у тебя?  
\- Мне на какой вопрос отвечать?  
\- На оба, чего ты выебываешься?  
\- Ладно, не буду. У меня никого. Да и ты себе врешь.  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать?  
\- У тебя только квиддич в друзьях. Я же вижу – ты общаешься с «Всемирной историей квиддича», с метлой да с кольцами.  
\- Ты так много обо мне знаешь?  
\- Я такой же. Никто не понимает. Для них это просто школьное соревнование и повод для трепа. А мне учеба эта их, заклинания дурацкие по барабану.  
\- Хм… да. Правда. Тема для беседы в ряду других. Я к Перси с этим вообще не лезу, он плюется сразу. Хотя когда мы выиграли в последнем матче, прыгал аж до потолка. Извини, что напомнил о матче.  
\- Да ладно. По идее меня это вообще не должно теперь волновать.  
\- Да. Марк…  
\- Что?  
\- А ты теперь куда?  
\- Не знаю. Я не думал.  
\- Но ведь осталась всего не…  
\- Знаю!  
\- Ну что ты огрызаешься?  
\- Извини. Подыщу себе команду.  
\- Тебя где угодно оторвут с руками и ногами.  
\- Брешешь.  
\- Нет, серьезно. Ты отлично играешь. Только нарушаешь много.  
\- Против тебя иначе нельзя.  
\- Да ладно! Ну, чего ты ржешь? Марк…  
\- Иди сюда. Не дрейфь, все уже в замке, разошлись по своим гостиным. Я ж не предлагаю трахаться!  
\- Ладно.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Удобно?  
\- Угу. Тебе правда со мной хорошо?  
\- Хрен бы я тут сидел иначе.

***

Марк переминался с ноги на ногу перед кабинетом Зельеварения. Слабость ударила по ногам, как в день первого полета.  
Когда Флинт приблизился к столу декана, легче не стало. Он не боялся Снейпа, по какой-то странной причине – не боялся. Раньше. Предыдущие семь лет. Но теперь подгибались ноги…  
\- Мистер Флинт… Подойдите ближе. Хорошо. Я получил тревожную записку от директора Дамблдора, в которой он привел ваши оценки выпускных экзаменов на уровень ЖАБА.  
Марк уставился на носки ботинок. Надо бы почистить, вечером с Вудом встречаться. Можно развести его полетать вместе, только где? На школьном поле он не согласится…  
\- Мистер Флинт, вы меня слышите?  
\- Да, профессор.  
\- Это уже неплохо. Так вот, я не понимаю, какую игру вы ведете.  
\- А?  
\- Не изображайте дебила!  
Снейп злился и даже не пытался это скрывать.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы, сэр!  
Еще два экзамена назад Марк бы действительно не понял, о чем говорил декан. Но когда он вышел из кабинета Маггловедения с четкой уверенностью, что схлопотал «Тролль», и на весь коридор выпалил «Да!», выбрасывая кулак в воздух, в голове зародилась мысль: что он делает?  
Результаты экзаменов должны были прийти через месяц, но Марк и так знал, что он завалил: Маггловедение, Трансфигурацию, Травологию, Историю Магии (последнюю было особенно сложно не сдать, спасло только то, что принимал ответ не Биннс). Из специальных предметов Марк похерил Астрономию, которую выбрал на пятом курсе просто чтоб чего-нибудь выбрать. Оставалось Зельеварение. Сегодня в пять.  
\- Вы прекрасно понимаете, Маркус…  
Голос Снейпа смягчился на тон, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Воспитывать, как и говорить со студентами по душам, Снейп клинически не умел и только больше злился на учеников, когда пытался.  
\- Вы неплохо знаете Астрономию. Историю Магии не сдать может только врожденный инвалид мозга, про Травологию могу сказать то же самое, Маггловедение – не самый интересный предмет, но я бы не сказал, что магглы настолько отличаются от волшебников. На моей памяти – вы первый, кому хотят поставить «Отвратительно» и по этому предмету. Даже не «Слабо». Что. Вы. Творите?  
\- Ну… э… профессор, ну оставьте меня на второй год! – выпалил Марк и вернулся к созерцанию ботинок.  
\- Вы этого хотите?  
\- Нет.  
\- Да.  
\- Нет!  
\- Да, Флинт! Вы делаете для этого все, что можете, просто лезете вон из кожи. И не смейте мне врать! Зачем?  
Марк пожал плечами. Его утомил разговор. Ему хотелось на улицу. Ему хотелось к Вуду – пересечься на седьмом между экзаменами, махнуть рукой на вопрос: «Как сдал?», поцеловать припухшие губы и снова пойти сыпаться.  
\- Вы не скажете мне, мистер Флинт?  
Марк поднял глаза на Снейпа и удивился, насколько тот устал. Марку стало неудобно, но он решительно ответил:  
\- Не скажу. Простите.  
\- Хорошо. Последний вопрос. Это не имеет отношения к Сами-Знаете-Кому?  
\- Н-нет… Он же погиб, профессор!  
\- Не все так считают, Маркус. Итак?  
\- Нет-нет, что вы. Это... Это личное.  
\- И долго вы собираетесь торчать в этой школе? До пенсии?  
Маркус улыбнулся.  
\- Нет. Я все сдам. Через год. Обещаю.  
\- Идите. Жду вас на экзамене.  
Завалить Зелья – что может быть проще?

Оливер собирал вещи. Скоро поезд. Скоро все закончится.  
Руки не двигались, чемодан не закрывался, на душе было паршиво.  
Перси, который уже три дня как собрался, вошел в спальню, аккуратно прикрыл дверь и уставился на Оливера.  
\- Что?  
\- Нам надо поговорить. Сейчас.  
\- Хорошо.  
Оливер залез с ногами на кровать и откинул голову на бортик.  
\- Флинт валит экзамены.  
Оливер вздрогнул. Он открыл, было, рот, но Перси опередил:  
\- Предлагаю взять за аксиому тот факт, что я в курсе.  
\- Ну… э… хорошо, давай возьмем.  
\- И он валит экзамены! – с нажимом повторил Перси.  
Оливер моргнул раз, другой, потом пожал плечами и уставился на Перси.  
\- Он останется на второй год, – по слогам сообщил Перси, заметно раздражаясь. Оливер смог только спросить:  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Говорили на собрании старост.  
\- Зашибись.  
\- Эй! – Перси пощелкал пальцами перед носом Вуда. – Он валит…  
\- Не повторяй! – поморщился Оливер и слез с кровати. – Я поговорю с ним. Погоди, так у них сейчас Зелья, и все!  
\- Ну, я стопроцентно уверен, что он завалит и Зелья, – важно сказал Перси, и Оливера подкинуло. Он рванул на себя дверь, врезался в Сэма, отлетел в стену, побежал к кабинету Зелий.  
Экзамен закончился, в пустом кабинете Снейп собирал перья и пергаменты. Оливер не решился спрашивать у него о Марке. Побежал на седьмой, а оттуда в Большой Зал, на улицу, к озеру, снова в замок – Флинта нигде не было.  
Когда дыхалка начала отказывать, Оливер вспомнил, что они договорились встретиться в Выручай-комнате. Подавив ругательства, рванул туда.  
Марк лежал на кровати, одетый только в школьные брюки, и читал потрепанный библиотечный «Квиддич сквозь века».  
Когда Вуд захлопнул за собой дверь, Марк взглянул на него, потянулся, и внимание Оливера мгновенно переключилось на его голый торс. Но надо было разобраться с этим балбесом.  
\- Ты что наделал?  
\- А что?  
\- Ты же… это же… это же твоя жизнь!  
\- Безусловно.  
\- Это же экзамены!  
\- Ну да.  
\- Тебя же… тебя же… тебя же оставят на второй год!  
\- Естественно.  
\- Правда?  
Оливер рухнул на кровать, Марк мгновенно повалил его, завел за голову его руки и ткнулся губами в губы.  
\- А если не оставят? Вдруг тебя просто выгонят?  
\- Не волнуйся. Оставят.  
\- Честно? – Оливер уже шептал, плавясь от прикосновений.  
\- Честно.  
\- Марк…  
\- Я за него.  
\- Ну у тебя шутки!  
\- Да, мне говорили…  
\- Ты из-за меня?  
\- Нет, из-за Перси Уизли! О, черт! У тебя кулак костлявый!  
\- Думаешь, это смешно?!  
\- Конечно. Чего опоздал? У тебя-то не было экзамена.  
Оливер хотел сказать – он заблудился, потерялся, искал Марка, но все эти фразы выдавали в нем такого идиота, что лучше промолчать. И раздеться. И раздеть Марка, тем более, он совсем не против.

***  
Марк целовал Оливера с каким-то странным ощущением: только теперь это можно. Словно раньше они нарушали какие-то правила, и было стыдно, а теперь все стало правильно.  
Оливер отвечал – страстно, сильно, но тоже не так, как раньше – казалось, он успокоился, поверил, разрешил себе что-то.  
Что именно – Марк понял не сразу, а когда понял – задохнулся. Оливер стал нежным. В движениях, в словах, в прикосновениях, в поцелуях. Марку тоже хотелось быть мягким, никуда не спешить, отдавать.  
Перевернуться вместе с Вудом оказалось сложно – Оливер цеплялся за Марка ногами, стискивал талию.  
Оказавшись сверху, Оливер прикусил нижнюю губу, и Флинт смог любоваться его белыми зубами, сминающими тонкую темно-розовую кожу.  
Марк попытался стащить брюки, но не удалось, Оливер пригвоздил его к матрасу плотно и, не отрываясь, целовал шею, впадинку у горла, ключицы, плечо, потом грудь, сосок, вырывая у Марка хрипы, вытягивая из него откровенность.  
Прошелся языком по ребрам, лизнул пупок, спустился к линии брюк, не переставая гладить пальцами те места, где только что были его губы.  
Когда весь живот Марка был исцелован, заласкан, зализан, Флинт не выдержал.  
\- Расстегни, ну же…  
Оливер улыбнулся, уселся между ног Марка, стащил с себя рубашку, футболку, выпрямился во весь рост, пружиня на матрасе и борясь с брюками.  
С этой точки, совсем снизу, Вуд казался очень высоким, хотя Марк знал, что Оливер немного его ниже. Поддавшись порыву, Марк погладил большой палец на узкой стопе. Палец был курносым, если можно так сказать о пальце – задирался вверх. Флинт провел по гладкому ровному ногтю, и вдруг застеснялся – у него вечно ноги были в мозолях, пятки дубовые, пальцы кривые, ногти слишком коротко сострижены.  
\- Покажи, – попросил Марк. Оливер удивился, но все же поднял ногу, балансируя на другой.  
Стопа у Вуда тоже оказалась гладкой, мягкой и розовой, как у младенца. Совершенно непонятно, как у парня могут быть такие аккуратные стопы и мягкие пятки. Оливер хихикнул и покачнулся:  
\- Не надо. Щекотно.  
Марк дернул его за ногу, роняя на себя, и сообразил, что брюки так и не снял. Оливер помог раздеться, прыснул, когда трусы Марка зацепились за член, кинулся помогать – обхватил губами головку через ткань, помял, потом стянул трусы и взял в рот нормально, так что Марк нетерпеливо проехался по небу, стараясь достать до горла.  
Оливер не разрешил, выпустил член и снова лег на Марка, обжигая голой кожей.  
Флинт намекнул.  
Обхватил Оливера за талию и развел под ним ноги, так что член Вуда ткнулся в мошонку. Это стоило того. Оливер распахнул свои невозможно-карие глаза и приоткрыл рот. Марк тут же этим воспользовался и скользнул языком между белых зубов.  
Они самозабвенно целовались минуту, а потом Оливер приподнялся на руках и спросил тихо-тихо:  
\- Можно?  
Марк кивнул. Оливер быстро облизал губы – как ребенок, которому обещали конфету. Сглотнул и уточнил:  
\- Ты хочешь?  
Марк опять кивнул, губы сами расползались в улыбке – такой был Вуд невероятный, взъерошенный, ошалелый.  
Он засуетился, замельтешил, стал искать масло, потом брюки, в которых оно лежало, потом пытался зубами открыть пробку – не получалось. Марк отобрал флакон, притянул к себе Вуда, поцеловал в уголок рта и легко откупорил флакон.  
Оливер выдохнул и снова полез целоваться, пролил прозрачную жидкость на покрывало, расстроился, и Марк понял, что сейчас заржет неприлично, спугнет этого воробья. И никакого секса не будет.  
Отнял у Вуда флакон, поставил его рядом на тумбочку и поднес к лицу ладонь Оливера, на которой сосредоточились все мозоли.  
Вуд не шелохнулся, только жмурился, пока Марк целовал бугорки на ладони, следил губами линию жизни, прикусывал запястье, потом облизывал пальцы – по одному. Флинт и подумать не мог, что он способен на такую изощренную ласку, но Оливера хотелось целовать всего, обсасывать, как леденец, и Марк не собирался противиться этому непривычному желанию.  
Он повел вниз блестящий от слюны палец Вуда, и Оливер спохватился, взял дело в свои руки.  
Коснулся ануса Марка, и Флинт зажался непроизвольно, задышал, пытаясь расслабиться. Похоже, это будет труднее, чем он думал.

Оливер не верил своим глазам, не верил Марку, и все ждал, что Флинт сейчас даст ему по роже, но тот лежал, разведя колени, только дышал глубоко, как при боли, вызванной Костеростом. Но ведь пока не должно быть больно!  
В башке у Вуда теснились совершенно идиотские мысли: и что задницей Флинта можно кнаты гнуть – такая она твердая и мускулистая, и что Марк-то точно не совал в анус пальцы, и, значит, сейчас Оливеру надо быть очень, очень осторожным, и что на ощупь дырочка шершавая, но при этом нежная, и что Марк вспотел – но не от страха же, он же не может бояться пальца? И что очень хочется поцеловать Марка там.  
Что Вуд и сделал. Он опустил голову, развел его колени еще шире и коснулся языком сжатого колечка.  
Ему так понравился низкий грудной стон, который издал Флинт, что, ободренный, Оливер лизнул дырочку еще раз, и потом подсунул под задницу Марка ладони и приподнял его бедра, так, чтобы удобно было вылизывать промежность и мошонку, задевая языком вход.  
\- Проклятье! – выдохнул Марк.  
\- Хорошо? – Оливер не дождался ответа и скользнул языком внутрь. Марк замер, задеревенел. Вуд продолжил и насадил Флинта на свой язык, свернутый в трубочку. Подвигал кончиком, не дождался реакции, и решил было прекратить смущающий тест, но тут Марк вытолкнул слова, начиная мелко дрожать:  
\- Эт-то о-ху-и-тель-но… еще.  
Оливер замычал довольно, отстранился и снова ввинтился языком внутрь гладкого канала, вырывая у Марка отчаянный какой-то стон.  
Это было здорово. Немели щеки, пот заливал глаза, но все-таки это было здорово – вылизывать Марка так, трахать языком и теряться, млеть от его реакции.

Ничего более феерического Марк не испытывал. Может, дело было в Вуде, в доверии или последнем падшем рубеже стеснения, может, Марк просто родился для того, чтобы ему вылизывали задницу – не важно. Это оказалось по-настоящему волшебно, немыслимо сладко, невозможно возбуждающе!  
И даже когда маслянистый палец проскочил внутрь на две фаланги – даже тогда не стало хуже. Появилось только какое-то будоражащее чувство ожидания, и Флинт ничего не мог с ним поделать, извиваясь на пальце.  
Когда влажный рот накрыл его член – Марк заорал, кажется. Кажется, это было «Да!». Он не был уверен. Он плохо соображал, когда закидывал за голову руки, вцепляясь в решетчатую спинку кровати, когда подбрасывал бедра, пытаясь одновременно впустить второй палец в себя и поглубже войти в желанное горло.  
Фаланги сгибались и разгибались внутри, зад горел огнем, Флинт превратился в безвольное, воющее, жадное, расплавленное существо, полностью принадлежащее обладателю таких длинных пальцев и жарких губ.  
Когда и пальцы, и рот исчезли, Марк зашипел от разочарования, но тут же почувствовал, как ануса касается твердое.  
Мозги вернулись на место, испуг пробежал мерзким тараканом по позвоночнику. Оливер догадался, наверное.  
Но Маркус посмотрел в лицо своего любовника, и страх испарился.  
Влажный воспаленный рот, огромные глаза, румянец на щеках – Оливер был невозможно хорош. Он переминался, стоя на коленях, и никак не мог устроиться поудобнее.  
\- Что? – спросил Марк. – Неудобно? Как мне?..  
\- Э… да все вроде так. Сейчас. Сейчас.  
Марк подтянул к груди колени, открываясь совсем, и Оливер обхватил большим и указательным пальцем основание члена, сжал и забормотал:  
\- Марк, это слишком, сейчас кончу… ой, не могу-не могу…  
Флинт чуть приподнялся, протянул руку и погладит Оливера по плечу.  
\- Тшш, воробей, не дергайся. Сделай. Если раньше времени спустишь – не страшно, я думаю, мы справимся.  
Оливер улыбнулся смущенно, и вдруг напрягся. А, ну правильно. Он не мог это пропустить.  
\- Как ты меня назвал? – смотрит недоверчиво, думает, послышалось.  
Марк смутился. Вот ведь вылетело!  
\- Не нравится – не буду. Ну что ты застыл? – возбуждение потихоньку отступало, уступая место злости и раздражению.  
\- Нравится! Я просто не понял… ой, ладно.  
И Оливер, зажмурившись, буквально на ощупь, ворвался внутрь, и замер.  
Черт, это не было здорово. Совсем. Никакой безумной боли Марк не ощутил, но это было неприятно – тянуло, распирало, хотелось соскользнуть с члена, закрыться, но уж если Вуд с этим справился…  
Марк попытался насадиться дальше, но Оливер охнул испуганно-возбужденно, и затараторил:  
\- Не двигайся-замри-замри, ну что ты! Ты же сам же, сам… Все-все, только не дергайся, умоляю. Потерпеть надо… Надо привыкнуть.  
\- Привык уже, – буркнул Марк. Хотелось пальцев и рта, а подставлять зад не хотелось.  
Оливер раскачивался, опираясь на руки, и метался взглядом по лицу Марка. Это было неудобно, и Марк попросил тихо:  
\- Не смотри. Чего смотришь? Все нормально.  
\- Я жду, – признался Оливер.  
\- Чего это?  
\- Когда опустит. Лучше?  
Марк открыл рот, чтоб сказать: «Ни хера не лучше, давай уже сделай это быстрее!», как вдруг понял, что на самом деле легче. Тянет, жжет, но значительно меньше, только кажется, будто ты распялен совсем.  
Оливер вопросительно задрал брови, и Марк сам дернулся вперед, принимая член еще на несколько дюймов.  
\- Не гони… – бормотнул Вуд и снова стал раскачиваться. Марк осмелел и положил ладони на его светлые ягодицы, чуть надавил, чувствуя, как член таранит его нещадно.  
\- Сейчас, мой хороший, сейчас… Вот так. Так. Какой ты, ох… Как хорошо...  
Вуд дрочил Марку, лепетал какую-то чепуху, и все было не так уж плохо. Твердая уверенная рука, четкий ритм и член скользит внутри… Скользит? Да, уже – да, Вуд трахает его, черт, можно сдохнуть от одной мысли…  
\- Марк… Марк… Марк…  
Оливер вбивался рваными толчками, то глубоко, то коротко-поверхностно, но кулак ходил четко, и Марка понесло-закрутило-захлестнуло и дернуло навстречу, подмахивать.

Оливеру казалось, что это такой изощренный сон. Сейчас середина года, Марк не смотрит на него, мастурбация не помогает, и ему снится, снится, снится невозможное. Он. Трахает. Маркуса. Флинта.  
Но действительность была круче самого реального сна. Марку было хорошо. Марк снизу – и ему хорошо! Это видно, видно, чувствуется по каменному члену, поджатым твердым яйцам, по истекающей головке.  
Оливер размазал каплю большим пальцем, думая только о том, чтобы не сбиться: вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, сжимая кулак сильнее у самого конца, натирая пальцами ствол. Да-да-да.  
Марк говорит: «Да-да-да».  
А еще: «Воробей!»  
А еще: «Мой!»  
Он кончает на вдохе: «Ол!»  
Вуд сжимает пальцы на бедрах Флинта, и его засасывает в глубокое-глубокое-гладкое, Марк вытягивает из него все до сухих спазмов.  
Оливер не знает, говорит ли он что-нибудь при этом, но он точно думает: «Марк!».

***  
Вы лежите на влажных простынях, пропитанных потом, спермой, возможно – невыплаканными слезами облегчения. Ты думаешь, что не знаешь его – после всего, ты до сих пор не знаешь его.  
Ты не знаешь, как выглядишь сам, тебе всегда было наплевать, но вот сейчас хочется увидеть, увидеть вас – тебе интересно.  
Выручай-комната всегда поставляет то, что нужно ученикам.  
Ты поднимаешь голову и смотришь в огромное зеркало над кроватью. Он следит за твоим взглядом и делает то же самое. Вы смотрите, как двое мальчишек лежат в обнимку, каштановая голова на твоем плече, тяжесть его ноги на твоем бедре, его ресницы щекочут твою кожу – но этого в зеркале не видно.  
Ты думаешь, что мальчишка – это он, а ты – давно уже нет. С того самого первого раза, неловкой ласки, прокушенной щеки – ты больше не мальчишка. Ты взрослый.  
Потому что он прижимается к тебе изо всех сил, а сил у него много – и ты рад этому.  
Потому что его тело идеально вписывается в твое, ты рассматриваешь отражение в зеркале со смешанным чувством восторга и стыда.  
Потому что он воробей – взъерошенный, живой, быстрый – он умеет летать. Как снитч. Птица.  
Потому что ты кладешь ладонь между его лопаток, и чувствуешь, как бьется в нем жизнь – для тебя.  
Потому что ты должен защитить его от тебя самого, от него и от всего мира.  
Ты касаешься губами его виска, обмирая от его запаха, и шепчешь беззвучно:  
\- Спасибо.

***  
Оливеру казалось, что время остановилось, одумалось, и подарило им шанс.

THE END


End file.
